Mi luz de cada día
by ViaRumi-Chan
Summary: Una vez resuelto todo el asunto de los fullbringers, Rukia logra quedarse en el mundo humano junto a Ichigo.Tiempo después,Inician una relación de pareja con una cita y vivirán diversos momentos que los harán percatarse de cuan importante es el uno para el otro. ¿Que tipo de situaciones llegaran a atravesar?
1. La cita, adiós ceño fruncido

**Capítulo 1. La cita, adiós ceño fruncido…**

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un parque del tranquilo pueblo de Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba sentado con los pies extendidos delante de si, mirando impaciente su reloj. O el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento o Rukia se tardaba demasiado. Intranquilo, decidió examinar su alrededor para distraerse un poco: el cielo estaba despejado y de un bonito azul, soplaba una suave brisa, y lo único que irrumpía el silencio y la tranquilidad era el canto de las aves y las risas de los niños al jugar. Definitivamente era un buen día para una cita.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Ajena a la preocupación del muchacho, Rukia lidiaba con una situación típica para las chicas: no encontraba que ponerse. Ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que acabara de bañarse y empezara a buscar que vestir, pero no había tenido suerte. Sobre la cama yacían desparramados cinco vestidos, tres faldas y seis blusas, según ella ninguno era adecuado para la ocasión. Demonios, como se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la propuesta de salir de compras que le había hecho Orihime en días pasados. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar que ponerse, Ichigo la esperaba. Se sentó en la cama y dejo escapar un suspiro, nunca hubiera pensado que se vería en una situación como aquella. Echo una última ojeada, buscando alguna otra opción, cuando descubrió algo un poco oculto en la esquina superior izquierda del ropero. Se puso rápidamente de pie y fue a por ello.

Después de tenerlo entre las manos y observarlo por unos segundos decidió ponérselo. Deslizo cuidadosamente sus extremidades en el vestido y fue a mirarse al espejo, que ofrecía una buena vista de su cuerpo completo. Mientras alisaba la tela noto que el vestido le apretaba un poco en la parte superior ¿Había crecido su pecho? «Por el amor de Dios, que así sea… » Pensó. La verdad nunca le había dado mucha importancia a sus medidas, pero ahora no le vendría mal un poco más de busto. Se fijo bien en cada detalle, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Dio una última mirada a su reflejo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y emprender una caminata rápida hacia el parque.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

—Esa enana… ¿Dónde diablos se…?— Un puñetazo en la cabeza lo interrumpió.

— ¿A quién llamas enana?-una voz molesta y un tanto ruda le hablaba desde atrás.

Ichigo la reconoció la voz al tiro y se volteo: —Así que por fin decidiste aparecer…

Quedo sin palabras.

Rukia llevaba un vestido blanco de unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, con pequeños detalles de tela transparente en las mangas y ligeramente inflado en la parte baja. Además… ¿Maquillaje? ¿Rukia llevaba maquillaje puesto? Eso sí era extraño. Casi no se notaba, era bastante ligero, pero le asentaba muy bien con el color de sus ojos y su nuevo corte de pelo. No sabía por qué, pero a Ichigo la apariencia de la chica le hacía pensar en un hada. Un hada muy bonita…

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — preguntó la chica sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante la mirada del muchacho. —N-nada…-contestó Ichigo desviando la mirada — ¡Ven! Siéntate.

Rukia dudo unos segundos para luego caminar lentamente hasta el frente de Ichigo y sentarse de la forma tradicional japonesa.

Después de instantes de incomodo silencio, iniciaron una conversación que se extendió durante toda una hora y en la cual hubieron muchas sonrisas y en ocasiones hasta risas. Y como siempre, termino con una de sus tiernas y raras discusiones acerca de los dibujos de los dibujos de cierta personita.

Rukia la verdad se sentía nerviosa, pero también estaba muy feliz. No podía creer que estuviera allí, con Ichigo, en una cita. Para ella todo era como un sueño. En la sociedad de almas nunca hubiera podido siquiera imaginar un encuentro como aquel, y menos siendo parte de la familia Kuchiki… ¡Kuchiki! ¡Cierto! ¿Qué pensaría su querido y respetado hermano de todo aquello? La verdad no era muy agradable imaginárselo.

—Jeje…No me imagino que diría Byakuya si nos viera ahora… —dijo con tono sarcástico Ichigo adivinando los pensamientos de Rukia, la cual solo contesto con una media sonrisa un tanto doblada —Bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Rukia lo medito un rato. La verdad no tenía hambre. Estaba conforme solo con estar allí con él.

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien…

Ichigo la miro arqueando una ceja. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella si deseaba comer algo. Estiro un brazo para poder alcanzar una canasta de color crema y extrajo de ella unos envases plásticos.

—Para hoy tenemos…bolas de arroz… —dijo quitando la tapa del contenedor más grande. —y… ensalada de pepino—dijo destapando el otro envase.

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron. Arroz y pepino eran sus comidas favoritas, y aquellas que estaban frente a ella se veían más apetitosas de lo normal. Enserio quería comerlas.

A Ichigo aquella comida no le hacía mucha gracia. La verdad preferiría un montón de cosas antes que las bolas de arroz y el pepino, pero sabía muy bien que a Rukia le amaba ambos platillos.

—Bien, ¿Qué esperas? Come.

— ¿T-tu no comerás? —pregunto Rukia levantando la mirada de las bolas de Arroz que la hasta el momento la tenían hipnotizada.

—Claro que si, después de que tu empieces.

—Y eso ¿Por qué?... ¡No me digas que le has echado algo raro! —inquirió la chica poniéndose de pie.

— ¿¡P-pero que dices!? Yo nunca haría algo así —contesto rápidamente Ichigo un poco molesto y sorprendido frente a la acusación. —Y mucho menos a ti… —comento por lo bajo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Que dices? —para suerte de Ichigo, Rukia no había llegado a escucharlo.

—N-nada… Ahora come.

La chica vaciló un segundo y volvió a sentarse. Tomo con cuidado unas de las bolas de arroz (Onigiri) y se la llevo lentamente a la boca, dando una pequeña mordida. De repente sus mejillas se inflaron y se tornaron rosadas, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de destellos.

—¡De-delicioso! — exclamó llenándose la boca de comida.- ¡Nunca había probado unas que supieran tan bien!

Al ver a la chica comiendo tan emocionada, Ichigo se animo también a probar la comida. Imito a Rukia y le echo un bocado a una de las bolas de Arroz. En verdad estaban ricas. Todo el tiempo que Yuzu había pasado con él, metidos en la cocina había valido la pena.

Sonrió complacido de que Rukia estuviera feliz con la comida, y a su cabeza volvió la imagen de la pequeña hada y estallo en carcajadas al imaginarse a Rukia encogiéndose de tamaño cada segundo hasta que la bola de arroz llego a ser 3 veces más grande que ella.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunto la chica interrumpiendo su banquete.

—Na…da…—contesto Ichigo entre ataques de risa.

—De algo te burlas…—insistió Rukia palpándose los alrededores de la boca y comprobando que estaba llena de granos de arroz.

Ichigo, al ver la expresión de Rukia dudo un momento, luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sus carcajadas se hicieron aún más estruendosas.

— ¡Para de reírte! — espeto la chica avergonzada mientras se sacudía deprisa los restos de comida del rostro.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que…—la risa le impidió acabar la frase.

Unos instantes después, Ichigo logro componerse bajo la mirada asesina de una Rukia enojada a no poder más.

—Ya… Perdona.

Ichigo sabía que había metido la pata. No conocía mucho sobre citas pero, por sentido común sabía que reírse de la chica en una primera salida no era algo muy encantador.

En un torpe intento de disculpa y para recuperar su dignidad, el muchacho se acercó a la chica y con su dedo pulgar aparto el último grano de arroz de la comisura de sus labios.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró. Ichigo estaba cerca, muy cerca, y lo notaba cada vez más próximo a ella, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en el rostro y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos café y esa mirada que siempre la había cautivado. El chico siguió acercándose, y Rukia, incomoda intento apartarse un poco, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento, Ichigo atrapo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró todavía más, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió como su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo intenso hasta las orejas. Los labios de Ichigo eran cálidos y suaves y la sensación que le producían en contacto con los suyos era la más agradable que había sentido en toda su vida. Rukia cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Era hora del crepúsculo y el cielo lo demostraba tiñéndose de una mezcla de colores entre el amarillo y el naranja. El sol, casi oculto entre las nubes, desprendía una luz que recortaba las siluetas de la pareja que caminaba silenciosamente por una de las tranquilas calles del pueblo de Karakura.

La chica iba un poco rezagada y el peli-naranja se volvía de vez en cuando para comprobar que esta lo siguiera. Siempre la veía cabizbaja y el pelo negro se le venía a la cara impidiéndole al muchacho comprobar su estado de ánimo.

¿Enserio había hecho todo tan mal? Reconocía que haberse reído de ella había sido algo bastante cruel, pero había intentado arreglarlo, eso debía valer algo, ¿no? Además que el supiera a Rukia le había gustado el beso. ¡Si hasta se lo había correspondido! Lo cual le había gustado a él...

Por otro lado la chica caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y la cara tan roja como el pelo de Renji. El camino entero no había dejado de pensar en el beso y como consecuencia su estómago estaba revuelto y el color de su sangre se plasmaba claramente en su rostro, que estaba oculto bajo su cabello intencionalmente despeinado. Intento componerse. Estaba un poco aturdida y quería dejar de pensar en todo aquello por el momento, pero a su mente siempre volvía la sensación de sus labios contra los de Ichigo. Una vez se sorprendió a ella misma acariciando sus labios con el dedo índice. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era para nada así. ¿O si lo era? Nunca había pasado por una situación como aquella, así que no podía darlo por hecho. ¿Era esto de lo que tanto había leído y escuchado? ¿Amor…?

— ¡Oye! Date prisa, no quiero que se nos haga muy tarde afuera. —gritó Ichigo señalando el cielo que había cambiado el amarillo y el naranja por el azul y un poco de morado.

— ¿Eh? Ah! ¡S-si! — contestó la chica y se apresuró a llegar al lado del muchacho, que sonrió para sus adentros al verificar nuevamente la gran diferencia de sus estaturas.

—Di-disculpa… —dijo Rukia en un leve tono de voz.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y eso por qué? — pregunto Ichigo sobresaltado.

—Por hacer que nos retrasemos…

—Ah… Eso. No te preocupes. No es nada del otro mundo. No creo que al viejo le importe demasiado.- indicó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño al pensar con que estupidez lo recibiría su padre. — Y ya que estas en disculpas… Perdona si hice algo que no gustara hoy.

— ¡No, no! ¡Si me la he pasado muy bien hoy!

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡S-si!

—Que bien… Yo también me divertí —Agregó Ichigo mostrando sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

No quedaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar a casa. Rukia dejó caer los brazos, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. La cara de Ichigo comenzó a ponerse roja y sus manos buscaron las de Rukia. Ambos sonrieron cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron.


	2. Miradas, silencios y malententidos

**Capítulo 2. Miradas, silencios y malentendidos**

¡Estamos de vueltaaaa! — vociferaron ambos soltándose las manos y dejando los zapatos en el vestíbulo.

Al instante se oyeron pasos corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Onii-chan!

— ¡Ichi-nii!

— ¡Ichigoooooo~! — gritaba el viejo Isshin al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su hijo mayor.

—Idiota…—Ichigo lo esquivo con mala cara y se sentó sobre su espalda para hacerle una llave de luchas. — Deberías dejar de hacer eso, un día de estos acabaras roto. Estas muy viejo para estos juegos.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Lo vas a matar! — Yuzu veía la mueca de dolor de su padre e intentaba levantar a Ichigo de su espalda.

—Déjalo, Yuzu, el viejo este se lo merece. —dijo Karin pisándole la cabeza a su padre.

— ¡Veo que has aprendido bien, Ichigo! Por ahora me rindo. ¡Suéltame! — Ichigo por fin deshizo la llave y dejo libre a su padre.

Rukia soltó unas tiernas risitas frente a la escena y en ese momento todos se fijaron en ella.

—Oooh! ¡Rukia-chan que linda estas hoy! — Yuzu fue la primera en acercársele.

— ¡Si, Rukia-chan, ese vestido te queda muy bonito! — Se sumó Isshin.

—Gra-gracias…— Rukia se sorprendió por una milésima de segundo y luego le regalo a Isshin y a Yuzu una de sus lindas sonrisas.

Mientras Yuzu e Isshin seguían rodeando a Rukia y llenándola de cumplidos, Ichigo y Karin la miraban desde atrás. Ichigo la miraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y Karin la examinaba; la veía de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. Ichigo, al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando Karin, se alteró un poco. Maldita sea, había olvidado que en su casa quedaba alguien con sentido común.

—Si estás muy linda, Rukia-chan… —por fin hablo Karin — E Ichi-nii también está muy guapo hoy— Se volteó para también examinar a Ichigo, el cual llevaba su mejor camiseta. Karin se acercó a él y olfateo. — ¡Si hasta se ha puesto perfume! —Ichigo sabía a donde iría a parar todo aquello y no le gustaba nada. —Dime, Rukia-chan… ¿A dónde has ido con Ichi-nii? — Se atrevió a preguntar, dejando ver toda la curiosidad que sentía.

Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas nerviosas al instante. Se sonrojaron. Ninguno quería admitir en donde habían estado ni lo que habían hecho. Respiraron hondo y volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo:

—En una cita —dijo Ichigo.

—Con Urahara-san — dijo Rukia.

Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez confundidos. Al parecer no se habían entendido tanto como creían. ¿Por qué Rukia lo había ocultado? Y ¿Por qué Ichigo había dicho la verdad tan sencillamente? ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Ellos dos no eran los únicos confundidos. Yuzu, Karin e Isshin se miraban entre si mientras se encogían de hombros, esperando una respuesta clara.

—Emm…bueno, lo que pasa es que…-Ichigo estaba por hablar pero Rukia le dirigió una de sus miradas y alzó ligeramente la mano para detenerlo.

—Lo que pasa es que Urahara-san nos citó. Sí, eso. — Ni siquiera ella parecía muy convencida —Nos había dicho que fuéramos hace un par de días pero no habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo. —Levanto la mirada hacia el pelinaranja— ¿No es así, Ichigo?

Ichigo solo la miraba, tieso y con el ceño fruncido. Vio su sonrisa temblorosa que parecía rogar "sígueme la corriente'' y se tranquilizó. Si, por ahora le haría caso pero luego tendría una muy buena charla con ella.

—S-si…Urahara-san nos había dicho que fuéramos para probar unos nuevos artículos que acababa de inventar. — pronuncio las palabras con tanta calma como pudo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en el que nadie hablo.

—Ya… ¿Pero por qué iban tan bien vestidos? —Karin no perdía las esperanzas.

—U-urahara-san también quiso hacer una Mini-fiesta para celebrar el éxito de unos productos antiguos o algo así. Sabes que ese señor tiene unas costumbres muy raras.

—Bueno, bueno… —Karin empezaba a caminar hacia la sala junto con su padre y su otra hermana. — ¡Pero los estaré vigilando!

—Haz lo que quieras…—dijo Ichigo aunque supiera que Karin ya no podía escucharle.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

—De la que nos hemos salvado.

—Aja…—dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a Rukia, que se había sentado muy calmadamente en la cama.

—Ahora, explícate.

— ¿Que explique qué?

—Por qué lo has ocultado.

— ¿Ocultado qué?

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo.

—Si lo supiera no te estuviera preguntando.

— ¡Rukia! —La poca paciencia con la que contaba Ichigo había empezado a agotarse.

—Ichigo. —Rukia lo miraba desde la cama con carita tierna.

— ¡Deja de hacerte la chistosa!

— ¿Yo? Pero si eres tú el que…

Ichigo no la dejo acabar y puso de golpe sus antebrazos a ambos lados de Rukia, acorralándola contra la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo has ocultado? —Ichigo la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Rukia que se quedó callada un instante. Creía estar segura de a que se refería Ichigo pero quería confirmarlo.

— ¿O-ocultar que? —preguntó, un poco nerviosa al sentir el rostro y el torso de Ichigo tan cercanos a ella.

— ¿Todavía preguntas?... Pues… que estábamos en una cita. —Desvió la mirada. Enserio era más difícil decirlo en voz alta.

Rukia parecía sorprendida.

— ¿¡Que no era eso lo que querías!?

Ahora el sorprendido era Ichigo.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué demonios habría querido eso?

Se quedaron callados, viéndose y esperando a que el uno o el otro volviera a hablar, pero lo cierto era que ambos estaban confundidos y ni siquiera sabían que decir. La brisa nocturna se colaba por la ventana era el único sonido en todo el cuarto.

—Creía que… que no ibas a querer contarle a tu familia—Fue Rukia la que acabo con el silencio. — Creí que estabas pensando igual que yo.

Ichigo intentaba ver su rostro pero Rukia había vuelto su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para evitar su mirada. Su voz se escuchaba baja y seca, como si estuviera triste.

—Y, ¿Qué se supone que estabas pensando?

Rukia se quedó callada un momento. No estaba segura de que lo que iba a decir fuera cierto y tampoco era que le gustara mucho.

—Pues…Que tu familia haría un gran alboroto si supieran todo esto y que… ¡Y que tal vez no les agradase la idea de que yo estuviera en una cita contigo! —Las palabras salieron de su boca atropelladamente, como si quisiera acabar con todo aquello de una vez. Le dolía solo pensar que quizá si fuera cierto, pero su orgullo no permitiría que lo dijera en otro sitio que no fuera su cabeza.

Silencio de nuevo. Demasiado silencio. Si no fuera porque la chica sentía la respiración de Ichigo en el cuello y el calor de su pecho suspendido sobre ella hubiera jurado que se había quedado sola en la habitación.

Ichigo volvía a hablar con su típica voz un tanto ronca pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos de la chica tan claras como el agua y tan fuertes como el acero:

—Tienes razón…

Así que era verdad. Rukia sintió como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta y como las lágrimas querían acudir a sus ojos. "Que rara y fea sensación''. Solo quería levantarse y esconderse. Había empezado a sentirse estúpida y no dejaría que Ichigo se diera cuenta. Pero seguía confundida. ¿La cita y el beso habían sido falsos? Si era él quien había planeado todo y la había invitado. Entonces ¿Si existían chicos así de malos en el mundo humano?

Creía que solo salían en los mangas que leía, pero nunca pensó que Ichigo sería de esos. Jamás.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? No seas estúpido y quítate de encima. — El enojo y la frustración en su voz eran evidentes. —Quita…te —el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a crecer y le cortaba la voz. Ni siquiera quería moverse.

Justo en el momento que la primera lagrima se escapa de sus hermosos ojos color violeta, Ichigo juntó su frente con la de Rukia, dándole un pequeño cabezazo.

—Tonta... No me dejaste terminar.

Rukia, sorprendida, volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos, su mirada. ¡Oooh Dios! ¡La mirada! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto ahora? Esa mirada seria que siempre producía una sensación de nostalgia hacia que el cuerpo de Rukia se estremeciera y, ahora que se supone que estaba molesta con él la hacía tranquilizarse y solo querer perderse en los ojos de Ichigo.

—Cuando dije que tenías razón me refería solo a la parte de que mi familia haría un alboroto. Lo demás es una bobería. —Ichigo seguía con la frente pegada a la de Rukia y miraba directamente a sus ojos con un asomo de sonrisa. —A ver, ¿Por qué se supone que no les gustaría que estuvieras conmigo? Si para ellos ya eres parte de la familia.

Rukia estaba desorientada, con lo poco que había dicho Ichigo para ella habían cambiado muchas.

—Bue-bueno…-Balbuceo y se quedó callada intentando organizar las palabras es su cabeza.

—Bueno nada. ¿Ves? No tienes excusa. Así que vamos. —Ichigo lo dijo mientras se incorporaba completamente y dejaba a Rukia libre.

La chica se apoyó en los codos y se quedó viéndole.

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

El muchacho arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues a decirles a los maniáticos de abajo.

Rukia se sentó bien derecha en la cama.

— ¿A decirles que, Ichigo? — Ahora tenía una sonrisita picara en el rostro. Pero por supuesto que sabía de qué hablaba Ichigo, pero quería oírlo salir de su propia boca.

Ichigo la miro, frunció el ceño y se sonrojó.

— ¿Enserio me harás decirlo?

—No sé. Dime tú— Lo dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "dime".

El pelinaranja se quedó mirando a la shinigami. Se veía tan linda con el vestido y ahora con esa sonrisita parecía aún más tierna y delicada que en el parque. Así que, siguiendo a sus impulsos (como siempre había hecho) recorrió nuevamente los pocos metros que se había separado de la chica y cuando estuvo frente a ella la beso. La tomó de la mano y tiro hasta ponerla de pie luego envolvió su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. Rukia, por su parte, no se resistió y se estampo a Ichigo como si de una calcomanía se tratase. El beso fue ganando intensidad y las manos de Ichigo empezaron a subir por los costados del cuerpo de Rukia, acariciando cada curva con intensidad, para después detenerse en la cabeza y empezar a jugar con los cortos mechos de pelo negro. Segundos después, ambos se estaban quedando sin aire y sabían que por ahora no llegarían a nada más que a eso.

Ichigo se apartó, todavía con la cabeza de Rukia entre las manos y con voz entrecortada y una sonrisa dijo:

—No creo que sea necesario.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

— ¡Tonto! ¡Bájame!

Ichigo se había echado a Rukia al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y esta intentaba zafarse pataleando todo lo que podía.

—Puedo caminar, por si no lo sabías.

—Sí lo sé. Por eso mismo te llevo cargada.

—Ya te dije que no voy a escapar, así que no hay razón para que me trates como una chiquilla.

—Bueno una chiquilla es lo que aparentas ser, así que no veo porque tanto lío.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengo al menos 10 veces tu edad?

—Eso hace que tu apariencia sea aún más vergonzosa ¿No crees? —Ichigo se estaba divirtiendo pero las sienes de la shinigami comenzaban a latir por la rabia. —Además, tu gigai solo tiene 17.

Rukia intento mirarlo.

—Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Urahara-san me lo dijo cuando le estaba dando los últimos detalles.

— ¿Tú estabas ahí?

—Sí.

Todo era mentira pero Ichigo quería divertirse un poco más con Rukia.

—Yo estaba ahí… Pero tu ropa no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que…?—Rukia cayó en la cuenta y su cara se puso más roja que una manzana en su mayor punto de madurez. Empezó a sacudirse y a patalear de nuevo.

— ¡Pervertido! ¡Me bajas ahora mismo!

Ichigo le agarro bien las piernas para evitar alguna patada en un lugar desagradable, salió de la habitación y empezó a bajar por las escaleras mientras se reía.

—Te bajo, te bajo. Pero en cuanto terminemos con esto.

Ichigo descendió el último peldaño y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco nervioso, pero no pensó mucho en esos sentimientos y rápidamente aparto los nervios de su cabeza. A continuación echó a andar hacia la sala donde se encontraba su familia. Rukia se había tranquilizado pero seguía furiosa y sonrojada, todo por una mentira que Ichigo había inventado.

Ichigo se plantó enfrente de la televisión, impidiéndole la vista al resto de su familia, que estaban tirados en el sofá cada uno con una pose extraña.

—Onii-chan, apártate estamos viendo una película. —Yuzu extendía el cuello de un lado a otro intentando ver la pantalla.

Ichigo ignoro a su hermanita, bajó a Rukia con cuidado y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Rukia y yo tenemos algo que decirles, ¿verdad, Rukia? —repitió las palabras que hace un rato lo habían molestado tanto.

Rukia giro la cabeza hacia él, sonrojada y con una mirada suplicante, pero al ver que Ichigo tenía la mirada fija en su familia, volvió la mirada al frente. Tragó saliva.

En ese momento Ichigo rodeo el cuello de Rukia con ambos brazos e hizo que los cinco centímetros que lo separaban a él y a Rukia desaparecieran.

—La enana y yo estamos saliendo.


	3. Confesiones y otras cosas

**Capítulo 3. Confesiones y otras cosas**

—La enana y yo estamos saliendo.

Las palabras del chico se quedaron flotando en el aire unos momentos; nadie decía nada.

Ichigo sintió como los hombros de Rukia se sacudían levemente bajo sus manos y le aplicó un poco de presión para darle seguridad. La verdad no entendía por qué tanta preocupación por parte de la chica. «El viejo está loco y a Karin y a Yuzu seguro no les molesta.» Era lo que pensaba Ichigo de todo aquel embrollo. «Lo más seguro es que terminen haciendo uno de sus alborotos.»

Así que al ver sus caras le extraño que ninguno pareciera sorprendido o feliz, más bien se les veía serios, hasta aburridos, se podría decir. Algo no marchaba bien.

Isshin dejó escapar un bostezo y dijo:

—Ajá, ¿Y?

Esta respuesta tomó por desprevenido a Ichigo. « ¿Qué quiso decir con ese "Y"?

— ¿Cómo que "Y"? —Soltó un poco exaltado.

Isshin se encogió de hombros.

—Así mismo. ¿Y? Eso no es nada nuevo.

Ichigo bajó la mirada y vio que la chica parecía estar tan confundida como él.

—Este… ¿S-se puede saber a qué se refiere con "n-nada nuevo"? — Se atrevió a preguntar Rukia.

—Pues si…—intervino Karin— Aunque no lo digan es bastante obvio.

—Sí, sí, se les nota a leguas. —corroboró Isshin cruzándose de brazos y asistiendo.

— ¡Kyaa! Onii-chan, después de tanto tiempo has decidido contárnoslo, al fin nos estas cogiendo confianza. — grito Yuzu poniéndose en pie de un salto y acercándose apresuradamente hacia la pareja, los cuales retrocedieron sintiéndose incomodos con la niña mirándolos de aquella manera.

— ¿T-tanto tiempo? Pero si Rukia y yo solo llevamos un par de semanas saliendo.

Isshin y sus dos hijas se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no están saliendo desde mucho antes de que perdieras tus poderes? — El padre de Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

— ¡D-demonios, no!

—Y entonces, ¿Por qué entraste a tu cuarto llorando después de que… —Karin se abalanzó sobre su padre y le tapó la boca con tanta fuerza como pudo para evitar que terminara la oración.

—Shhh…Idiota, recuerda que no se supone que no vimos nada. —Susurró tan bajo como pudo pero Rukia llegó a escucharla.

— ¿Llorar…?— Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo. — ¿T-tu lloraste por mí? —preguntó emocionada.

— ¿E-eh? ¡C-claro que no! Y-yo solo…—En ese punto el chico giró la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar la mirada de la shinigami, que había empezado a perder su brillo. Mirándola de reojo noto que estaba sonrojada, pero ahora hacia pucheros. «Bah… ya da igual, si no se lo digo ahora más tarde me obligara a decirle la verdad de todos modos».

—B-bueno… Si… — «Y ahí va otro pedazo de mi orgullo masculino.»

Los ojos de Rukia recuperaron su resplandor pero esta vez aún más fuerte que cuando había probado los Onigiris durante la cita en el parque. Ichigo había llorado… por ella. Grandiosa confesión la que había dado el muchacho y ahora ella podría usarla para manipularlo un poco en alguna ocasión, pensaba la chica al tiempo que se permitía una sonrisa felizmente arrogante.

Pero dejando la manipulación de lado, estaba feliz. Casi tan feliz como cuando el chico había ido a rescatarla a la sociedad de almas. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpida por los gritos de Karin.

— ¡Déjalos estar! —chillaba Karin subida en la espalda de su padre intentando quitarle una cámara con la que enfocaba a la pareja.

— ¡Peero Karin-Chan! —se quejaba Isshin—Es un momento muy importante. ¡Tenemos que grabarlo!

— ¡Claro que no! Confórmate con verlo.

— ¡Karin-Chan! Papá tiente razón, es un momento muy lindo, ¡Déjalo que grabe!

— ¡No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado, Yuzu! Sabes que a Ichi-nii no le gustan estas cosas.

—Eeeexactooo….no me gustan ¡PARA NADA! —Ichigo se acercaba lentamente a su padre hecho una furia.

—O-onii-chan… tu cara da miedo— Yuzu retrocedió unos pasos hasta ponerse detrás de Isshin y Karin bajó de su espalda.

El enfurecido pelinaranja arrebató la cámara de manos de su padre y la lanzo al sofá, donde el aparato rebotó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

— ¡Maldición! —Ichigo agarró a su padre por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba. — ¿Qué no te puedes comportar como un padre normal y darnos un poco de privacidad? — Por encima de toda la ira de su hijo Isshin podía ver un ligero sonrojo.

—B-bueno… en mi defensa, no creo que p-puedas pedir privacidad en una sala de estar d-donde había u-una familia viendo l-la televisión muy tranquilamente…—tartamudeó Isshin un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Sabes muy bien que no me estoy hablando de eso! Me refiero a esto de…—Ichigo suspiró para sus adentros y lo soltó. Sabía que en cierto modo su padre tenía razón, y también tenía claro que empezar una discusión con él era inútil. —Olvídalo… ¡Rukia! —Se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¿Si? —reaccionó la chica después de haber estado observando todo en silencio.

Ichigo se acercó a ella pisando fuerte luego, para sorpresa de Rukia, la tomó de la mano exclamando:

— ¡Camina!

Para entonces llevarla consigo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

—Bien… Eso fue raro. —comentó Rukia mientras abría la puerta del armario, saltaba a su interior y se sentaba en el borde.

—Y que lo digas. —Ichigo por su parte se había tirado en la cama y se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo. — Pero supongo que debíamos esperar algo así de ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Personas raras igual a reacciones raras, ¿no?

—Bueno… si, supongo… pero ellos no son raros. —Rukia ahora balanceaba las piernas de forma tierna y tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Ichigo se sentó, un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo que no son raros?

A Rukia le llamó la atención el tono de voz que tenía el muchacho y lo miró.

—Pues...no. Al menos para mí no.

Ichigo medito un momento, sonrió y volvió a tenderse en la cama.

—Bueno… supongo que eso también debí esperármelo de ti— dijo con voz queda.

— ¿Eeeh? ¿Disculpa? —Rukia se sintió un poco ofendida y frunció el ceño.

—No, no es nada —contestó Ichigo en un tono sarcástico y burlón.

La shinigami lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Ichigo tenía suerte de no estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella o se hubiera ganado una buena patada, tampoco tenía ganas de pelearle en ese momento, pues tenía la idea en la cabeza de que el gruñón pelinaranja había llorado por ella. Y con ese pensamiento se metió completa en el armario, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijamas.

Ichigo oyó la puerta del closet cerrarse y levanto la cabeza para ver. « ¿Se habrá molestado? »

—Oye, ¿Estas molesta? —Rukia escucho las palabras de Ichigo un poco débiles y huecas ya que estaba encerrada en el armario.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, para nada. —respondió la chica terminando de sacarse el vestido.

El muchacho se puso de pie.

—Eso suena a sarcasmo, enana.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

—Oye, ¿Ahora me estas ignorando?

Ichigo avanzó y se paró al frente del armario.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Se escuchó la voz de Rukia.

Estas últimas palabras enfurecieron al pelinaranja y este abrió la puerta de golpe gritando:

— ¡No te quieras hacer la importante aho…!

¡Sorpresa! La chica apenas había logrado ponerse parte de su improvisada pijama, que consistía en unos shorts que habían sido de Ichigo, por lo cual le quedaban algo anchos y estaban un poco caídos del lado izquierdo, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior. Estaba buscando la sencilla franela que completaba su ropa de dormir cuando el pelinaranja corrió la puerta, así que solo llevaba los holgados shorts y un fino brasier color blanco.

—Ru-Rukia…—articuló el muchacho sin poder levantar la vista de la chica, que al parecer todavía no se enteraba de lo que ocurría y lo miraba extrañada. —Emm…Y-yo…—Ichigo estaba embobado viendo el esbelto cuerpo de la shinigami. Si, ya estaba comprobado, su talla de brasier había aumentado aunque sea media talla.

—Ichigo… ¿Pasa algo? —La chica se confundió más al ver la cara roja del joven. —Te ves como asustado…

Al final Rukia terminó por percatarse de la situación y el color pálido que caracterizaba la piel de su rostro fue reemplazado por un rojo encendido.

— ¡Idiota, pervertido! —vociferó con los ojos cerrados

Agarró lo primero que encontró, se puso de rodillas para lanzar con más fuerza impulsando el brazo hacia atrás y lo arrojo a la cara del pelinaranja. Para su mala suerte, tanta fuerza llevaba el brazo que ella también cayó hacia adelante y fue a parar encima del muchacho.

—Ooouch…—Se quejaron ambos después de la caída.

Ichigo, que se había pegado bien fuerte, alzó la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en su cabello con una mueca de dolor en busca de algún chichón pero de momento no había ninguno. Cuando se le aclaro la vista por completo le sorprendió encontrarse con los hermosos ojos violeta de Rukia, que lo miraban con un brillo inocente. Se quedaron mirándose por un rato, sin decir nada, solo observando sus caras ruborizadas. Estando pegados uno al otro, podrían sentir sus corazones acelerados.

Ichigo tragó saliva. Tener encima a la chica que amaba, mirándolo de aquella manera y vestida solo con un brasier y unos shorts de los cuales podría deshacerse muy fácilmente era simplemente…tentador.

Levantó su mano y acaricio la blanca mejilla de la chica, suave y cálida al tacto por los nervios. Se apoyó en sus codos, contemplando a la cara de Rukia aún más de cerca, sintiendo su respiración en el rostro, su corazón latiendo de prisa por encima del suyo y … sus labios.

Antes de darse cuenta había deslizado su mano hasta el pelo de la chica y la había atraído hacia él para finalmente pegar sus labios con los de ella. Creyeron sentir que la temperatura de la habitación subía y todo lo demás a su alrededor ya no estaba.

Los brazos de Rukia –que hasta el momento habían estado flexionados sobre el pecho de Ichigo– rodearon el cuello del shinigami sustituto, haciendo que el beso se hiciera todavía más intenso. Podía apreciar el calor que desprendía el tonificado cuerpo del chico por debajo del suyo. Se supone que estaba en un gigai, ¿Por qué sentía todo tan vivamente?

Los pensamientos de Rukia se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y unos pasos sobre la madera del piso.

—Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan Yuzu dice que bajen a ce…

Las palabras de Karin se detuvieron en seco, dejándole la boca abierta en cuanto vio a la pareja tirada en el piso, los cuales se separaron en el acto.

— ¡K-Ka-Karin! —gritó Ichigo con cara de espanto e intentando componerse. — ¡N-no-no es lo que tú crees!

— ¡S-si! ¡E-eso! ¡Por favor no pienses mal! —Rogó la chica que ya se había cubierto la parte superior del cuerpo con la manta gruesa que había arrojado a Ichigo.

Karin los ignoro a los dos, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por donde había entrado con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

La ruborizada pareja se miró, fruncieron el ceño, miraron en direcciones contrarias y se dirigieron a dormir segundos después de haber escuchado la voz de Karin gritando:

— ¡Papaaaaaá! ¡Te dije que ya era tiempo de que esos 2 durmieran en habitaciones separadas!


	4. Profundizando lazos

**Capítulo 4. Profundizando lazos**

Como había estado previsto gracias a las acusaciones de Karin, Ichigo y Rukia ahora dormían en habitaciones distintas.

La habitación de huéspedes, en la que ahora dormía Rukia, quedaba al final del pasillo en el segundo piso, no muy lejos de la de Ichigo. La recámara era bastante espaciosa y estaba bien decorada, pero para Rukia era difícil acostumbrarse a dormir en una cama ella sola después de tanto tiempo quedándose en un armario, a pesar de que ya llevaba una semana con su nueva habitación.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde. Rukia se encontraba trazando algo con una especie de pluma en una hoja de papel encima del escritorio color blanco. Sonó un golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió al instante.

— ¿No se supone que debes esperar a que te cedan el paso para entrar? —preguntó la chica adivinando la presencia del pelinaranja.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. —replicó cerrando la puerta y acercándose al escritorio. — ¿Qué escribes?

—No escribo, practico mi caligrafía.

— ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—No, no lo es.

— ¿Enserio? A mí se me hacen iguales…

—Supongo que para gente como tu si es lo mismo.

— ¿Eh? — frunció el ceño — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó por fin mirándolo.

—Ah, sí, vine a decirte que vamos a salir.

— ¿Salir? ¿Quiénes?

— ¿Cómo que "quienes"? Tú y yo, por supuesto. —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza. Todavía le era nuevo eso de salir con Rukia como… pareja.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Rukia no notó la incomodidad del chico.

Ichigo recobró la compostura y su semblante se oscureció de una extraña manera.

—Luego veras. Por ahora cámbiate.

—Entonces, ¿planeas sacarme de aquí sin ni siquiera decirme a dónde?

—Pues si… —dijo como si fuese algo normal.

—Ah… ¡Ni hablar! — respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño de una manera parecidaa la que Ichigo solía hacerlo y volvió a bajar la mirada hasta la mesa.

—Rukia, es algo serio, tenemos que volver antes del anochecer.

La chica esta vez prestó su atención a las palabras de Ichigo y giró en la silla hasta quedar frente a él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Urahara-san nos llama? ¿Pasa algo? —el tono en el que había hablado Ichigo la había alterado un poco.

—No, nada de que preocuparse.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?

—Te dije que íbamos a salir y no quiero que se nos haga tarde fuera, eso es todo ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

—Ah ¿Enserio?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué no ves? —espetó cambiando la posición del papel que se había desacomodado un poco.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y estiró el cuello para ver mejor en lo que Rukia estaba trabajando. Unos vivos colores llamaron su atención. Apartó rápidamente las primeras hojas que estaban llenas de una elegante y delicada letra y dejo al descubierto unos infantiles dibujos que parecían narrar las aventuras de dos conejitos.

— ¿A esto llamas importante? —cuestionó mientras los ponía en alto con cara de desaprobación.

— ¡Dámelos! —ordenó la chica poniéndose de pie e intentando alcanzarlos. Lamentablemente la diferencia de estaturas no la ayudaba mucho y el muchacho mantenía los papeles a una altura que ni de puntillas la chica pudo alcanzarlos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

—Te los doy si prometes cambiarte.

— ¿Me estas chantajeando?

—Si lo quieres ver de esa manera…— le dijo Ichigo triunfante.

Rukia le proporcionó un buen pisotón en el pie haciéndolo soltar los dibujos.

— ¡Aaargh! —Ichigo comenzó a saltar en el pie bueno.

— ¡Esta bien! Me cambiaré. —Rukia recogió sus dibujos aún avergonzada por su estatura y los volvió a ordenar en el escritorio. — ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal!

—No tardes mucho. — Ichigo se estaba encaminando ya a la salida.

— ¡No me des ordenes!

—Sí, sí… Tan enana y tan pesada—murmuró Ichigo luego de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Rukia observo la puerta cerrada unos momentos y luego abrió el ropero y sacó una blusa de mangas hasta los codos con anchas rayas azules y blancas, unos pantalones tela jean que se ceñían bien a sus piernas hasta acabar en sus rodillas y un par de zapatillas tipo ballerina de color blanco con una pequeña flor azul a un lado. Luego de que se hubiera vestido se acercó a la ventana abierta y asomó la cabeza haciéndose sombra con la mano. Volvió al armario y extrajo un pequeño sombrero de sol que hacia juego con su vestimenta. Al salir de la habitación se topó con Ichigo, que se disponía a tocar la puerta nuevamente.

— ¿Ya estas lista? —No, idiota, es que ahora me gusta ir al baño bien vestida. —le espetó de manera seca al pelinaranja. Enserio no estaba del mejor ánimo para salir.

Ichigo ignoró el sarcasmo, descendió las escaleras con la chica siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Vamos a sal… ¿Dónde está el viejo? —se interrumpió al percatarse de que su padre no se encontraba en la cocina con sus dos hermanas.

—Se fue acostar—contestó Yuzu con cara de preocupación, mientras terminaba de secar un plato. —Creo que tiene dolor de cabeza. ¿A dónde van?

Ichigo inventó rápidamente una mentira y con voz muy segura respondió:

—Urahara-san nos llamó.

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Vayan con cuidado! —les deseó la castaña.

Ichigo levantó la mano a modo de despedida y se dedicó a abrir la puerta dejando a la chica salir primero, la cual cruzo el umbral y salió directo a la calle.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme que fue Urahara-san quien nos llamó?

—Porque él no nos llamó.

— ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Yuzu que…?

— ¡Demonios, Rukia! Ni que te fuera a secuestrar. No es nada malo, solo vamos.

—Si no es nada malo, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir de que se trata?

Ichigo la miró desganado.

—Digamos que es una sorpresa.

— ¿Buena o mala? —dudó Rukia.

—Depende.

— ¿De qué?

—De cómo lo quieras tomar. —añadió el muchacho poniéndose en marcha.

Rukia vaciló un momento mirando la espalda del que se alejaba lentamente. Que Ichigo no fuera un joven normal lo tenía muy claro, pero se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, algo pasaba. Por otro lado también tenía muy claro que él no se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie cercano, y en caso de que intentara lo contrario, ella no era ninguna debilucha y sabría ponerlo en su lugar. Confiando una vez más en el pelinaranja comenzó a seguirlo.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

A pesar de que en la mañana de ese mismo día hubiera llovido, ahora hacia buen tiempo. Una brisa fresca mecía las hojas de los árboles y arbustos alrededor, arrastrando las ultimas gotas de agua con ella, el cielo apenas dejaba ver un par de nubes advirtiendo que el ocaso se acercaba. Una tranquilidad a la que el pueblo de Karakura ya se había acostumbrado. Hacía mucho que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de un par de Hollows que la pareja de shinigamis derrotaban sin problema alguno.

Ahora ambos subían una colina que a la chica le pareció familiar. Se detuvo a observar, y como iba un poco quedada el chico no lo notó. A su derecha tenía un muro de ladrillos amarillos coronados por una hilera de frondosos arbustos, mientras a su izquierda había un terreno lleno de césped descuidado.

—Ichigo ¿no piensas decirme a dónde vamos? —preguntó reanudando su caminata.

— ¿Cuál es la desesperación por saber? Ya falta poco.

—No estoy desesperada, pero no me gusta que me arrastren a lugares extraños que no conozco.

—Si conoces el lugar al que vamos. Creí que ya te habrías dado cuentas a estas alturas del camino.

La chica volvió a examinar el entorno. El muro amarillo, el césped descuidado, el pequeño bosque que se podía divisar un poco más adelante y la curva hacia la izquierda que Ichigo al parecer tenía intenciones de tomar para continuar el trayecto. La shinigami recordó todo de pronto.

—Ichigo, no tienes porque…—intentó articular deteniéndose en seco.

— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil darse cuenta. —se detuvo y volteó hacia la chica. Un intento de sonrisa asomaba en sus labios pero la nostalgia era evidente en sus ojos. —Sé que no es obligatorio, pero quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? Ichigo enserio no hay razón para esto…

— ¡Si la hay! Todavía no termino de presentarte a mi familia y además querías saber sobre ella, ¿no?

—Pero, Ichigo, te dije que puedo esperar hasta que…

—Sí, sí, "Hasta que esté listo", ¿verdad? Pues ya lo estoy.

—Bueno, p-pero…

—Nada de "peros". Lo haremos a mi manera. —volvió a interrumpir el pelinaranja. —Cállate y camina.

Rukia quedó perpleja unos segundos, suspiró y continuó tras su compañero rumbo al cementerio.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Vieron desfilar a los últimos visitantes del lado opuesto al que habían entrado. Una mujer de pelo castaño lloraba la pérdida de su hijo mientras era consolada por un señor de cara penosa.

El corazón noble de ambos jóvenes se vio conmovido y sintieron ganas de correr hacia ellos y brindarles el apoyo que necesitaran, pero recordaron que ellos tampoco estaban ahí para algo especialmente bonito, era un cementerio después de todo y a pesar del hecho de estar acostumbrados a lidiar con espíritus y Hollows, no les gustaba estar entre cadáveres sepultados.

Avanzaron a través de las hileras de tumbas y se detuvieron frente a la que llevaba la inscripción "Masaki Kurosaki". Unas pequeñas flores la adornaban. Alguien había estado recientemente por ahí, Isshin tal vez…

A la chica le era imposible creer que aquel pilar de frio cemento guardara el cuerpo de una de las personas más dulces sobre las que había escuchado en toda

su larga vida. Pero ¿Que se le iba a hacer? "Cuando morimos todos terminamos siendo lo mismo: Nada más que una serie de recuerdos y sentimientos." Pensó.

Ichigo tenía los ojos clavados en el sepulcro pero su mente definitivamente estaba en otro lado.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en completo silencio. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y el cielo ya empezaba a perder su vivo color azul. Rukia comenzaba a desesperarse e intentó un modo de escape.

—Bueno… ¡Ya está, nos podemos ir! —dijo dando media vuelta de manera robótica.

—No tan rápido, enana. —la detuvo Ichigo poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciéndola volver a su lado. —No dije que hayamos terminado.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos sin hacer nada más que esperar. El muchacho no estaba seguro de si mirar hacia la tumba o hacia el cielo así que enfocó su vista en el horizonte, hacia el sol que comenzaba a ponerse.

—Madre…—comenzó con voz queda. —Ella es Rukia, la chica que me dio el poder para vengarte. Es bastante agresiva y grosera y le gusta golpear a la gente—miró de reojo a la shinigami, que parecía estar calculando con ojos entrecerrados el número de golpes que Ichigo llevaría después de salir de allí. —Aun así es… muy buena persona. Estar cerca de ella me produce una sensación parecida a cuando estaba cerca de ti…yo… puedo sonreír más fácilmente con ella. —la voz del pelinaranja comenzó a flaquear y las mejillas de Rukia se ruborizaron ante la nueva confesión.

El joven continúo con voz ahogada entre los nudos que se formaban en su garganta, sin vergüenza alguna, como si estuviese solo.

—No suelo confiar mucho en la gente… —Sus aguados ojos descendieron hasta el pilar. —pero con Rukia… todo es diferente. Por eso… la protegeré. La protegeré así como debo proteger a Yuzu y a Karin… Incluso al viejo. La protegeré… ¡Así como debí protegerte a ti! —La frustración del muchacho lo hizo perder la fuerza y caer de rodillas rompiendo en llanto.

A Rukia se le rompió el corazón al ver a Ichigo llorar de esa manera. Siempre había sabido como subirle el ánimo, era algo que hacia prácticamente sin darse cuenta, algo que le salía natural, pero cuando se trataba sobre su madre ella simplemente no lograba entenderlo del todo. Era como si Ichigo se cerrase por completo a cualquier persona. Pero en aquel momento sintió que Ichigo finalmente mostraba lo profunda que era su herida ante ella. Por desgracia todavía no sabía muy bien que hacer para aliviar un momento tan emotivo como el que sufría el sustituto, solo supo arrodillarse frente a él, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—Idiota… sabes que no me gusta verte llorar tan patéticamente. —intentó sonreír.

Ichigo la miró a través de sus ojos cristalizados como un pequeño niño que se acerca a su madre después de haberse raspado la rodilla mientras jugaba. Apretó los dientes y sintiendo más confianza que nunca se aferró a ella desesperadamente mientras su llanto se hacía más sonoro. La fuerza y el sentimiento que transmitía el despechado chico desconcertaron por un momento a Rukia, pero luego correspondió el abrazo y lo acompañó en su llanto como si ella misma hubiese estado cargando con el dolor y la culpa que el muchacho sentía a través de los años. Una brisa fría sopló, congelando el momento y llevándose consigo cualquier feo sentimiento que estuviera presente en aquella escena.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Descendían nuevamente por el camino que los llevaba a casa. La chica se sorbió la sonrojada nariz por última vez y continúo andando al lado del pelinaranja con las pequeñas cejas fruncidas. El joven también se encontraba avergonzado por la faceta tan penosa que había dejado ver momentos atrás. Ahora intentaba volver a su papel de chico rudo, pero, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, mostrando inseguridad, y sus ojos húmedos aun, lamentablemente no lo ayudaban.

Doblaron en una esquina, la chica fue aminorando el paso y acercándose a uno de los muros grises que eran tan característicos de ese sector.

—Espera. —dijo apoyándose en la pared y sacándose uno de los zapatos. El dedo meñique y la parte más alta de su talón estaban ligeramente raspados. — Demonios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo cuando se detuvo a verla.

—Los zapatos me han pelado un poco, pero no pasa nada. —respondió poniéndose el zapato. El simple roce le hizo plegar la cara en una mueca de incomodidad. —Sigamos.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien? Todavía queda más de un kilómetro.

—Te digo que estoy bien. —replicó Rukia cojeando hacia el camino. Había aguantado el dolor prácticamente todo el recorrido de vuelta, un kilómetro mas no la mataría. Al menos eso esperaba…

Ichigo la observó con mala cara unos instantes y luego suspiró.

—Venga, sube. —dijo después de ahincar una rodilla en el suelo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Que subas a mi espalda! No creo que puedas combatir bien los Hollows con los pies medio muertos— Ichigo puso a los Hollows de excusa, pero la chica sabía muy bien que él estaba, de algún modo, preocupado por ella. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Se quitó ambos zapatos y los tomó en manos, para luego subir a la confortable espalda de Ichigo.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin vuelves a mostrar tu lado caballeroso. —Se burló Rukia con una sonrisa en el momento que Ichigo se puso en marcha.

— ¡Cállate! No digas tonterías. Si no lo hago ahora seguro me tocara cuando no tus pies no se puedan mover en algún combate

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. De seguro, aun si tuviera los pies "medio muertos", sería mejor que tú combatiendo Hollows. —presumió solo por molestarlo. —Además, las mujeres aguantamos mucho más dolor que los hombres.

— ¡Solo quédate quieta y callada! No quiero que nos partamos la cara contra el asfalto.

— ¿Ves que si estas preocupa…?

— ¡Rukia!

La chica se carcajeó cuando las mejillas de Ichigo se ruborizaron. Los brazos de Rukia rodeaban su cuello, mientras que los de él sostenían las delicadas piernas, lo cual lo hacía recordar el incidente en el que su tentación casi acababa con él.

Ichigo continuó pacíficamente su camino a casa con la shinigami cuestas arriba, sin saber que una chica bien atribuida los observaba desde un callejón cercano sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.


	5. Sonrisas, disgustos y sorpresas

Hoola! Eemm no sé cuántas personas en realidad estén siguiendo este fanfic pero para los pocos que lo hacen… Muchísimas gracias! ;u; espero les guste~

**Capítulo 5. Sonrisas, disgustos y sorpresas.**

Inoue Orihime regresaba a casa luego de haber estado comprando los ingredientes que usaría en uno de sus peculiares platillos para la cena. Tomó un atajo mientras tarareaba la melodía que había creado en su cabeza cuando vislumbró más adelante la figura que le era tan grata observar.

— ¡Kurosa…! —iba a llamar pero se interrumpió al momento que descubrió la delgada figura recargada en la espalda de Ichigo. — ¿Kuchiki…san? ¿Por qué…? —volvió a esconderse a la sombra del callejón cuando escuchó las risas de la pelinegra.

— ¿Por qué…? —repitió para sí misma, incrédula. Caminar durante el atardecer en una cita con Ichigo era una de las cosas con las que había soñado miles de veces. "¿Cita?"

— ¿Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun están… saliendo? —el solo pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que su cara palideciera y que su corazón latiera desenfrenado.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Desde la visita al cementerio la relación de Ichigo y Rukia había mejorado. Incluso las peleas habían disminuido. Disminuido, solo un poco, todavía las tenían. Justo ahora salían de la escuela y esperaban a Uryuu, a Chad y a Orihime frente al portón.

Transcurridos unos minutos aparecieron los tres caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida. Orihime iba a la par con Uryuu y Chad iba unos metros por detrás.

—Perdonen por hacerlos esperar, necesitaba hablar de algo con Tatsuki-Chan. —Saludó la chica de larga cabellera con una sonrisa apenada.

—No te preocupes, Inoue, no llevamos mucho esperando, además, tenemos tiempo. —Rukia le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Ishida acomodándose las gafas. — ¿Para qué nos necesitas, Kurosaki?

—No es cosa mía. Urahara-san al parecer quiere hablar con nosotros y nos llamó.

—Otra vez ese señor con sus cosas…

— ¡Vamos, Ishida-kun! Seguro será divertido.

—Inoue-san no sé a qué llamas divertido, pero cada vez que nos encontramos con ese hombre es por problemas.

— ¡No, no! Urahara-san también nos dijo que todo marchaba bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Es cierto. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —lo desafío Ichigo, apoyando despreocupadamente su codo sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¡No me uses de taburete, estúpido! —se quejó Rukia al tiempo que empujaba a Ichigo.

Ishida ignoró la pequeña discusión y se dio la vuelta hacia su otro compañero.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Sado-Kun?

—Por mi está bien. —Fue lo único que respondió.

—Bien, pues andando. —dijo Ichigo dando por terminada su pelea con Rukia.

Los shinigamis abrieron la marcha del grupo. Mantenían una cierta distancia de los otros que iban rezagados. Chad era el que iba más despacio, silencioso y tranquilo como un guarda espaldas.

—Ishida-kun—habló Orihime luego de haber pasado gran parte de trayecto en silencio.

— ¿Si, Inoue-san?

— ¿Tu cómo crees que se lleven Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun?

Las tímidas palabras hirieron un poco al chico con gafas. Aunque odiara admitirlo y Kurosaki fuera buena persona, por igual era bastante tonto y ciego al no darse cuenta de las ocasiones en las que Orihime hacía bastante obvio su enamoramiento hacia él. No quería herirla, pero tampoco era de esos que mentían de manera penosa para encubrir verdades.

—Bueno, Inoue-san, en mi opinión entre ellos dos hay algo… —no encontró las palabras exactas para expresar lo que pensaba. —extraño. —fue lo mejor que pudo decir. "Único" los describiría mejor.

La respuesta dejó a la chica un poco en el aire y al ver la expresión de esta, Ishida trató de ponerlo en otras palabras.

—A ver… Como explicarlo mejor —quedó mudo un momento, organizando las palabras— Desde el comienzo ellos dos han tenido algo especial… su relación, me refiero. Es como una combinación de los sentimientos que podrían tener entre si unos hermanos, unos amigos o quizás…

—Una pareja. —lo interrumpió Orihime.

La dureza y seriedad con que salieron esas palabras de la atribuida muchacha dejaron ver sorpresa a través de los espejuelos de Ishida.

Suspiró y luego le brindó a Orihime una media sonrisa para intentar calmarla.

—No necesariamente tiene que ver con romance, Inoue-san. —lo suavizó lo más que pudo.

Orihime no quería que su amigo se preocupase por sus asuntos sin razón, así que fingió una gran sonrisa de manera que sus mejillas cerraban sus ojos.

— ¡Tienes razón, Ishida-kun! No tiene por qué ser algo romántico.

"Pero lo es." contradijo una voz sombría en lo profundo de ella. Alzó la vista para ver que los aludidos más adelante estaban muy distraídos en su conversación.

Continuaron todos en paz hasta la tienda que se les había hecho tan conocida. Tessai trasladaba unas cajas a la parte trasera cuando vio llegar al quinteto.

—Urahara-dono los espera en el campo de entrenamiento. —fue lo único que dijo luego de hacer una leve reverencia y antes de volver a su trabajo.

Los jóvenes correspondieron la reverencia a pesar de que el hombre ya se encaminaba a la parte trasera con un nuevo cargamento. Ichigo procedió a deslizar la puerta seguido de cerca por Rukia y los demás.

— ¡Con permiso! —se oyó la voz ronca del pelinaranja.

—B-buenas…—contestó la voz de la tímida Ururu en una esquina de la habitación. Sin mediar palabra los condujo hasta la trampilla que llevaba hacia el gran patio bajo tierra. Después de abrirla, partió inmediatamente a brindarle su ayuda a Tessai.

— ¡No pierdan el tiempo y bajen de una vez! —los apresuró desde abajo el pelirrojo que esperaba acuclillado en una de las rocas con mala cara.

Haciendo caso a Jinta, los jóvenes descendieron la extremadamente larga escalera, yendo las chicas primero y luego los chicos. Una vez abajo se acercaron a Urahara quien mantenía una sonrisa y las dos manos apoyadas en su peculiar bastón.

— ¡Oooh! Qué bueno verles, muchachos, ¡Bienvenidos!

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Urahara-san. —saludaron con cortesía los estudiantes.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos necesitas? —preguntó Ichigo recorriendo el amplio espacio con la mirada. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

—Como era de esperarse de Kurosaki-san, siempre directo al grano. —se burló Urahara. — ¿Qué no puede este vendedor saber cómo se encuentran sus colegas de combates sin interés alguno?

Ichigo y Rukia arquearon una ceja, mostrando su desagrado y desconfianza hacia las palabras del rubio. Urahara rió.

—Está bien, está bien, solo bromeaba. Como de costumbre, los llamé para que entrenaran.

— ¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Rukia.

—Hmmm… Pues para nada en especial.

— ¿Entonces vinimos a perder tiempo?

—No necesariamente, Ishida-san. —Urahara le dio la espalda al grupo. —Así como puedes perder tiempo, puedes perder práctica, o ¿Me equivoco?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre si y asintieron. Urahara tenía razón. La ciudad de Karakura había estado extrañamente tranquila en las últimas semanas. Poco eran los hollows o almas que aparecían.

—Y, además, uno nunca sabe para qué tiene que estar preparado.

Ichigo y Chad fueron los primeros en ser completamente convencidos por las palabras de Urahara.

— ¿Entrenamiento, eh? —Murmuró Ichigo. — ¡Bien, Comencemos!

—No tan rápido, Kurosaki-san—dijo Urahara deteniendo al pelinaranja que ya había empezado a buscar la manera de salir de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta vez he preparado un entrenamiento diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Entrenaran con las parejas que yo les encargue.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Ya había planeado entrenar con Rukia, pero no mencionó palabra sobre el asunto.

—Así que permítanme informarles los grupos. —prosiguió Urahara, sonriendo ante la expresión de Ichigo. —Empecemos contigo, Kurosaki-san. Tú trabajaras con Inoue-san. Kuchiki-san tu iras con Ishida-san. Y por último, Sado-San tendrás que ir con Jinta-kun. —se acercó al bronceado joven y le susurró ocultando el movimiento de sus labios con la mano: —Estuvo a punto de ser expulsado por golpear a unos compañeros de la escuela y no está de muy buen humor. Creo que tu fuerza sería la mejor para calmarlo.

Sado volteó a ver al pequeño que mascullaba maldiciones acuclillado en una roca distante. Conocía bien la fuerza del pelirrojo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un niño frente a Sado. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Urahara se volvió hacia los otros y habló:

—En cuanto a las otras parejas tampoco las escogí al azar. Inoue-san, me parece que tu Santen Kesshun podría fortalecerse más. Así que me gustaría ver cuánto aguanta ante un ataque de Kurosaki-san para poder analizar si hay alguna manera de aumentar dicha resistencia.

—No atacaré a Inoue.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque es peligroso! —espetó Ichigo, diciendo algo que para todos era más que obvio.

— ¿De que serviría un entrenamiento si no se pone a prueba algo?

— ¡Pero…!

—No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, estaré bien, estaré bien. —se defendió la indicada con nerviosismo.

— ¿Ves? ¡Estará bien! Solo intenta no sobre esforzarla.

Ichigo dirigió una mala mirada al vendedor y se limitó a un "Ya que…"

—Por otra parte, Kuchiki-san, me gustaría ver cómo reaccionan las flechas de Quincy con tus artes demoniacas y tu zampakutou de hielo.

Ishida y Rukia tampoco estaban demasiado encantados con su pareja pero se quedaron callados y simplemente asintieron.

—Bien, pues, ahora si podemos empezar.

Luego de que Rukia e Ichigo se despojaran de sus cuerpos y estos fueran llevados arriba por Jinta, el entrenamiento comenzó, siendo Orihime la única completamente complacida con su equipo.

Los grupos estaban repartidos en el campo, separados por distancias suficientes para que ninguna pelea interfiriera con otra. Urahara estaba sentado en posición de mariposa sobre una gran piedra desde la cual podía divisar a todos. Los gritos coléricos de Jinta y los canticos y menciones de los otros individuos llegaban claramente a sus oídos.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ellos me provocaron! —soltaba Jinta mientras golpeaba el brazo acorazado del corpulento joven. — ¡Esos malditos! ¡Todavía me las deben!

La furia y el salvajismo con las que Jinta arremetía contra él, sorprendían a Sado y lo obligaban a bloquear a gran velocidad. A pesar de todo, Sado nunca se atrevió a devolverle el golpe.

Por otro lado, el entrenamiento de Rukia e Ishida consistía en un montón de flechas que se desvanecían vagamente entre explosiones de kido o caían al suelo congeladas. Ninguno de los dos estaba tomándose enserio aquello. Ishida no estaba de ánimos para "entrenamientos sin sentido" y la mente de Rukia estaba llena de pensamientos sobre el dueño del armario en el que hasta hace poco había dormido. Hacía uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no desviar la mirada y espiar lo que estarían haciendo Inoue e Ichigo. No debía mostrar tanta debilidad por un pequeño capricho como aquel, por más que quisiera…

Al contrario de la chica, Ichigo seguía sus impulsos y la miraba de reojo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, es decir, aproximadamente cada 10 segundos.

— ¡Ouch! —el Santen Kesshun de Orihime volvía a romperse y esta vez la chica cayó sentada en el suelo. — ¿Estas bien, Inoue? —Ichigo se acercó a ella con Zangetsu echada sobre un hombro. —Sí, sí, estoy bien. —contestó la chica apenada. Era inútil. Por más que lo intentara su escudo no duraba contra uno de los espadazos de Ichigo. Incluso su nuevo Shiten Koushun era inservible frente a la agilidad y fuerza del muchacho, a pesar de que este se la estuviera tomando muy a la ligera por no herirla y no estuviera usando ni un treinta por ciento de todo su poder. La chica de pelo largo se levantó y aliso su falda. Si Ichigo le hubiera prestado la suficiente atención a Orihime cuando esta se encontraba en el piso, pudiese haber visto su ropa interior, pero estaba muy ocupado observando a la otra chica cuyo pelo corto de color azabache se movía grácilmente con cada salto y movimiento que hacía. Orihime lo miró y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que también fue inútil. El pelinaranja ahora intentaba ver la cara del "suertudo" que hacia equipo con su chica, pero la distancia le dificultaba ver claramente las expresiones en los rostros de aquellos dos. "¿Y si están disfrutando?"

—La zampakutou de Kuchiki-san es hermosa, ¿verdad? —Orihime consiguió captar la atención de Ichigo.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si lo es…—la chica a su lado noto que no se refería exactamente a la zampakutou.

Aunque no pudiera verlo muy bien desde allí, Ichigo tenía el rostro de Rukia perfectamente grabado en la cabeza.

— ¡Bien! ¿Seguimos?

— ¡S-si! —logró decir por encima del nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Tomo posición nuevamente y el entrenamiento prosiguió.

Urahara vio esto último y sonrió. Oculto sus ojos cerrados bajo su sombrero y se acostó sobre la dura superficie de la roca. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

—Perfecto. —dijo para sí mismo mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el aire puro de aquel campo.

¡Por favor! ¡Él había sido fundador y líder del departamento de investigación y desarrollo por al menos un siglo! Sabía perfectamente las reacciones y consecuencias que tendrían cada uno de los combates que se daban allí abajo. Si no lo había averiguado el mismo, al menos había leído sobre ello. Quincys, Shinigamis, Hollows… ¡Todo estaba por debajo de su conocimiento! Ahora los Fullbringers se unían al grupo.

Un gemido de dolor algo subido de tono lo hizo sentarse nuevamente y observar, lo hizo en el momento justo para ver como Rukia apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras se presionaba el hombro derecho con la mano.

—¡Rukia! —Ichigo olvidó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la Shinigami herida, dejando caer su zampakutou a mitad de camino. — ¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló a su lado y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

La chica enfocó la vista y se encontró con los ojos preocupados del Shinigami sustituto. ¡Maldición! Esos eran los ojos que la habían hecho distraerse lo suficiente como para que una de las flechas de Ishida pasara rozando su hombro. —Estoy bien, es solo un rasguño…—mintió y volteó la cara, intentando evitar la mirada de Ichigo. Apretó más fuerte su hombro, haciendo que la sangre brotara en mayor cantidad. — ¡Tch! —la herida ardía como los mil demonios. Ichigo no soportaba ver tan hermoso rostro fruncido en una mueca de dolor. Se puso de pie lleno de furia y se dirigió a Ishida.

— ¡Maldito…!—gruñó tomándolo por el cuello de su uniforme.

—Vamos, vamos. —llegó Urahara, junto con Jinta y Sado, agitando una mano hacia delante y hacia atrás. —No tienes por qué alarmarte tanto, Kurosaki-san.

— ¡Pero…!

Ishida apartó las manos de Ichigo con gesto despectivo y compuso su uniforme. —Eso es, Kurosaki, no hay razón para que te pongas así.

Mientras Ichigo se quejaba en voz baja, Urahara se acercó a Rukia y le pidió que le permitiese ver la herida. Cuando la Shinigami retiró la mano, Urahara vio una delgada, pero algo profunda línea por debajo de la tela hecha jirones. El rojo cubría todo su hombro.

—No es nada demasiado grave. ¿Verdad, Inoue-san? —Urahara le sonrió a Orihime, en una muda petición por sus servicios.

—Claro…—la chica que había salido corriendo tras Ichigo y había observado todo en silencio, se aproximó a Rukia y extendió las manos ante la herida.

—Perdón por causarte problemas, Inoue…—dijo la lesionada intentando sonreír.

—No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san. En un momento estarás bien.

Todos prestaban atención y esperaban ver nuevamente las magníficas habilidades curativas de Orihime.

—Souten Kisshun…

Nada. Lo único que sucedió fue una especie de cortocircuito naranja. Orihime pareció extrañada unos segundos y volvió a intentar, esta vez con los ojos cerrados para intentar aumentar su concentración.

—Souten Kisshun…

Nuevamente nada ocurrió. Solo una pequeña chispa naranja se formaba entre las manos de la chica para luego extinguirse. Orihime en realidad no quería curarla. Aunque tratara de negárselo una y otra vez, tenía resentimientos hacia Rukia. Por más que intentara superarlo, por más que intentara no pensar en eso, la imagen de Rukia sobre la espalda del chico que había amado durante tanto tiempo siempre saltaba en su mente.

— ¿Pasa algo Inoue-san?

— ¡Oh! Emm… al parecer estoy un poco cansada. Perdonen. —Orihime soltó unas risitas nerviosas.

El rubio la observa unos segundos para luego ocultar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro bajo su sombrero. "Pobre chica…"

—Bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer? Supongo que terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy. Subamos para poder tratar las heridas de Kuchiki-san, ¿Si? —el vendedor no esperó respuesta y tomó dirección hacia la escalera, siendo seguido por los jóvenes.

Rukia logró subir la infinita escalera a duras penas con la ayuda de Ichigo. Cuando estuvieron todos arriba, Tessai acompañó a los estudiantes a una sala y les sirvió un poco de té, mientras que Ichigo y Rukia acudían a una sala aparte para que Urahara, con ayuda de Ururu, limpiara y vendara la herida.

—Sugiero que entres en tu gigai antes de que te atienda, Kuchiki-san.

Tal petición extrañó a la chica, puesto que tenía claro que Urahara sabía que en cuanto entrara en su gigai la herida ya no estaría, gran parte de la molestia sí, pero ni rastro de sangre o lesión. Siempre era de esa manera.

—Pero lo que necesito…

— ¡Oh! Mis disculpas, al parecer no he podido hablarles de los nuevos gigais. —El antiguo capitán pareció leer los pensamientos de la chica y la interrumpió para describirles mejor la situación. — El gigai que posees ahora, Kuchiki-san, en un nuevo modelo.

Los dos shinigamis presentes intercambiaron una rápida mirada de confusión y se dedicaron a prestar total atención a Urahara.

—Permítanme explicarles mejor. Desde hace un tiempo en adelante estuve desarrollando un nuevo prototipo de "cuerpo artificial". A diferencia de los antiguos, estos prototipos no tienen límite para su tiempo de uso, es decir que puede ser utilizado durante años y años sin presentar ningún tipo de falla. Por otra parte, estos nuevos cuerpos también tienen un nuevo mecanismo que les permitirá "conectarse" a tu alma de forma más completa y natural. Para resumirlo…—hizo una pausa, dándole drama al momento. — Con este nuevo gigai… es como si estuvieras viva nuevamente, Kuchiki-san.

Las palabras golpearon a los jóvenes lentamente y, obviamente, causaron mayor impacto en Rukia.

— ¿Vi-viva…?—balbuceó.

—En efecto. — contestó Urahara mostrando su misteriosa sonrisa. — Lamentablemente esto trae como consecuencia que mientras estés en él, puedes sufrir las enfermedades de un humano. Es por esto que, en el momento que entres al gigai la herida aparecerá instantáneamente en tu hombro, así que si sanamos tu herida ahora solo sería trabajo doble.

Rukia miró el cuerpo que yacía en una esquina de la habitación sobre un futón al lado del de Ichigo. El cuerpo falso al que tanto se había acostumbrado no era tan común como ella lo pensaba. Se levantó en silencio y se metió en su cuerpo. Como había dicho Urahara, la manga de su camisa escolar comenzaba a mancharse de sangre y sentía la quemazón de la herida bajo la ropa. Se quitó la camisa, quedando solo con una franela, acto que hizo que el pelinaranja se sonrojara un poco y fingiera estar distraído observando su propio cuerpo.

Minutos después, Urahara había limpiado y vendado la herida de Rukia.

—Listo.

—G-gracias… —consiguió decir Rukia. El líquido que vertieron sobre su hombro le pareció alguna sustancia corrosiva o al menos una combinación de alcohol y jugo de limón.

—Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan. —dijo Urahara mirando hacia un lado, como si fuera capaz de ver a través de las paredes. —Ya está anocheciendo y no me gustaría preocupar a ninguno de sus familiares.

—Igual ya no hay razón para quedarnos más tiempo. —intervino Ichigo nuevamente en su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie.

Rukia volvió a vestirse por completo, con la mancha roja sobre su hombro derecho. Salieron todos a la otra sala donde se encontraban los jóvenes tomando el té.

—Bien, ya nos vamos. —anunció Ichigo interrumpiendo la callada ceremonia.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Orihime fue la primera en levantarse, luego Ishida y por ultima Sado. Tessai estaba parado en la esquina oscura de la habitación, con una pequeña silueta animal a su lado. — ¿Ya estás bien, Kuchiki-san? La-lamento no haberte podido sanar.

—S-sí, gracias. No te preocupes por eso, Inoue. —Rukia sonrió a pesar del dolor y la incomodidad en su hombro. Cuando Orihime estuvo a su lado, se dirigieron ambas a la puerta de entrada, despidiéndose de Tessai, Jinta y Ururu.

Al momento en el que todos estuvieron fuera de la tienda, se despidieron haciendo una última reverencia a Urahara, el cual solo respondió levantando la mano y diciendo:

—Vayan con cuidado.

En el mismo instante que Ichigo cerró por completo la puerta corrediza, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu volvieron a sus quehaceres y la sombra que había estado con el hombre de extraña barba se deslizó hasta los pies de Urahara.

— ¿La herida de Kuchiki también era parte del plan? —habló una voz anciana proveniente de un gato negro.

—No, que va. ¡Solo fue una grata coincidencia! — Urahara parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Kisuke?

— ¡Oooh, vamos! Fue divertido verlos. Además, solo les estoy dando un pequeño empujón a esos dos. Todos necesitamos un empujoncito de vez en cuando. —Se agachó para acariciar tiernamente la cabeza del felino. — ¿No es así, Yoruichi?

El gato profirió un extraño maullido y se dio la vuelta.

—Ya no tienes más nada que hacer por hoy, ¿verdad? Deberíamos irnos a dormir temprano. —Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de alejarse a otra habitación.

—Como usted diga, mi señora. —El rubio se quitó el sombrero y siguió los pasos de Yoruichi sonriendo nuevamente. Al parecer Ichigo y Rukia no serían los únicos con una "agradable" sorpresa esa noche.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

El aire puro y nocturno inundaba los pulmones del grupo de jóvenes que se separaban poco a poco para partir a sus moradas. Ishida y Sado fueron los primeros en partir, dejando a Rukia, Ichigo y Orihime.

—Bueno, yo me detengo aquí. Nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san.

—Sí, hasta luego, Inoue.

La chica de avanzó unos pasos en la dirección que le correspondía, y después, retrocedió para espiar cuidadosamente lo que se dedicaban a hacer los otros dos. "Un poco de curiosidad no matará a nadie..."

Ichigo llevaba el bulto de Rukia junto con la de él y se posicionó a su izquierda para poder tomar sorpresivamente la mano de la morena, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera.

Viendo esto, Orihime se encaminó a su casa cabizbaja, sumida en tristes pensamientos.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Ocho y quince de la noche. Rukia se las arreglaba para ayudar a Yuzu con la limpieza de la cocina e Ichigo estaba en su habitación terminando sus tediosos deberes y agradeciendo que el martirio de la escuela pronto terminaría para él. Dejó escapar un cansino suspiro mientras bajaba las escaleras para buscar algo de beber. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre un par de veces seguidas.

— ¡Yo voy! —Rukia salía de la cocina secándose las manos contra el delantal que llevaba puesto. Sostuvo la mirada del pelinaranja unos segundos y sonrió sutilmente cuando se disponía abrir la puerta.

Las quijadas de ambos jóvenes cayeron hasta el piso con un sobresalto de horror. La honorable figura de Kuchiki Byakuya se hacía presente al otro lado de la puerta.


	6. Tiempo después, los mismos ojos…

Hooola! ¡Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo! Creo que me salí un poco de la personalidad de algunos personajes, pero supongo que en algún momento me tenía que pasar ;3; ~ Bueno! Aun así, espero disfruten y… ¡Muchísimas gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews! ^^

**Capítulo 6. Tiempo después, los mismos ojos…**

— ¿¡Ni-sama!?

— ¿¡Byakuya!?

Exclamaron al unísono, para luego ahogarse entre balbuceos de incredulidad.

Kuchiki Byakuya posó sus ojos en cada uno de ellos, traspasándolos con la mirada.

—Buenas noches…—saludó con su profunda voz.

Los jóvenes tragaron saliva. Esto no era nada bueno para ellos.

—Nii-sama... ¿Q-que haces aquí? —atinó a decir Rukia. Las manos le temblaban. — ¿P-pasa algo?

El respetable capitán estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Ichigo avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar al lado de Rukia, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro bueno. Los dos hombres se miraban de manera que parecían librar una batalla silenciosa solo a través de sus ojos. Cada uno parecía decir "Aléjate de mi propiedad".

Mientras la "propiedad" pensaba en algo que pudiera romper la tensión, rodaba sus ojos del uno al otro nerviosamente. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento Byakuya sacaría su zampakutou e iniciaría una nueva pelea con Ichigo. Pero ahora que se calmaba un poco y se fijaba bien, notaba que Byakuya no llevaba su zampakutou con él. Ni siquiera llevaba su atuendo de capitán, si no que vestía un elegante traje de esos que usan los humanos para asistir a eventos que califican como importantes.

— ¿Quién era, Rukia-Chan? —Yuzu asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. Cuando fijó su vista en Byakuya, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus mejillas se encendieron. Se escondió apresuradamente detrás de Rukia, y siguió observando a Byakuya. — ¿Q-quien es él? ¿L-lo conoces, Rukia-Chan?

—Ah, Yuzu… Él es mi Aniki. —fueron las mejores palabras que encontró para presentarlo.

— ¡Oooh! No sabía que tuvieras un hermano, Rukia-Chan.

—Sí... bueno… es algo difícil de explicar. —habló entrecortadamente, mientras recordaba todo el rollo que había detrás de su parentesco con Byakuya.

Yuzu pasó por alto a Rukia, saliendo de su escondite se interpuso ante ella y el capitán. — ¡Buenas noches! ¡Soy Yuzu Kurosaki, u-un placer!

Byakuya la miró desde arriba, segundos después dio una sutil cabezada.

—Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar con niños, así que no sabía muy bien como saludarle. A decir verdad, la única niña con la que había interactuado en mucho tiempo había sido Yachiru, la cual le parecía totalmente irritante e irrespetuosa comparada con la tenía ahora en frente.

Los ojos de Yuzu se volvieron aún más resplandecientes al oír la voz de Byakuya. Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesta a continuar su conversación con aquel príncipe.

—Y dime, Kuchiki-San—pronunció su nombre de la manera más respetuosa posible, evitando sus deseos de llamarlo "Byakuya-sama" — ¿Para qué estás aquí? ¿Vienes a recoger a Rukia-Chan?

Las palabras de la jovencita hicieron que Ichigo y Rukia descubrieran esa terrible posibilidad. Sus poros comenzaron a llenarse de sudor frío. ¿Y si Byakuya venía para eso? ¿Y si tendrían que pasar por todo de nuevo? No, no, no. Simplemente no. Ambos se rehusaban.

Byakuya los vio y encogió sus hombros en un suspiro, sacando a los jóvenes shinigamis de sus erróneas cavilaciones.

—No. Ese no es mi objetivo por ahora. —hizo énfasis en la palabra "ahora", dando a entender que en un futuro su objetivo podría cambiar. Ichigo y Rukia dejaron escapar un poco de tensión. —He venido para hablar de algo muy importante con Rukia. —La tensión volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Si algo era importante para Byakuya sería un asunto muy, muy, muy delicado. Tan delicado que daba miedo.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces sería bueno que pases para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

—Gracias, pero es algo que necesito hablarlo en privado con ella. —dijo Byakuya, rompiendo la esperanza de Yuzu en poder servirle un poco de té. — Rukia, por favor ven conmigo. —La pelinegra sabía que ese "por favor" era más una orden que una sugerencia. —Espera un momento, Nii-sama. —dijo antes de dar la vuelta rápidamente, correr escaleras arriba y deslizar los pies dentro de los primeros zapatos que vio en su armario.

—Ya podemos irnos, Nii-sama…—En menos de un minuto Rukia ya estaba de vuelta, respirando entrecortadamente, en parte por lo corrido en tan poco tiempo y en parte por el temor a lo que Byakuya tendría para decirle.

Ichigo, que había estado observando todo sin saber dónde interrumpir, detuvo a Rukia cuando esta se disponía a salir.

—Yo también voy. —anunció seriamente.

Byakuya, que ya se había dado la vuelta, lo miró de soslayo con hastío en los ojos.

—Me escuchaste claramente cuando dije que era un asunto privado, Kurosaki.

—Lo hice, pero aun así voy.

— ¡O-onii-Chan! Si Kuchiki-san dice que es privado, déjalos. —Yuzu notaba la tensión en el aire por primera vez y se aferró al brazo de su hermano, intentando hacerlo retirarse.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Yuzu.

—P-pero… Onii-chan…

— ¡Ve!

Y la menor obedeció, dirigiendo una reverencia a Byakuya antes de subir a su cuarto tristemente.

Cuando Yuzu ya no estaba, la chica retiró con cuidado la mano de Ichigo.

—Rukia…—susurró por lo bajo el pelinaranja, mirándola con unos ojos anhelantes que parecían preguntarle: "¿Volverás, verdad?"

Como parte de su gran lazo, la comunicación sin palabras era algo que los caracterizaba. La shinigami captó el mensaje por completo y luego de que su corazón se acongojara por una milésima de segundo, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, haciendo que Ichigo hiciera uso de su plena confianza en ella mientras la veía partir con Byakuya.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Una brisa fría hacía aletear el fino y largo abrigo de algodón negro que Rukia se había puesto por encima de su pijama. Andaba al paso calmado del que por mucho tiempo había sido su único pariente y escuchaba como las señoras que volvían de hacer las compras comenzaban a murmurar sobre la belleza de este cuando pasaban por su lado.

Le pareció algo totalmente normal pero, al mismo tiempo, ligeramente jocoso. Aunque Byakuya estuviera en un gigai su apariencia de ser algún personaje importante en la política o nobleza no se veía afectada en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, la camisa blanca y el saco que llevaba lo hacían ver aún más respetable para los ojos humanos.

Rukia se sentía avergonzada de haber salido en pijama en compañía de él, pero ese sentimiento pronto fue opacado por el miedo a las intenciones de Byakuya. Lo pensó, y lo más probable es que Byakuya se hubiera enterado de su relación con Ichigo, lo cual era extremadamente preocupante.

Se habían alejado bastante de la casa Kurosaki, y en todo el camino ninguno había mencionado ni una sola palabra. La chica se estaba cansando del silencio. Si algo malo iba a pasar, quería salir de ello de una vez por todas.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

Después de haberse quedado inmóvil en el vestíbulo durante al menos un minuto completo, Ichigo optó por calmarse y esperar lo mejor. Ascendió las escaleras con una lata de té frio, entró a su cuarto e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en los libros de texto y los cuadernos sobre su escritorio. Imposible. Por más que fijara su vista en ellos e intentara centrar su mente, siempre acababa distraído entre ambiguos pensamientos de lo que podrían estar haciendo Rukia y Byakuya. Ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de no haberlos acompañado aunque sea por la fuerza. "¿Y si vuelven a la Soul Society? ¿Rukia vendría a despedirse, cierto?"

Se puso de pie, decidido a no enfrentar otra despedida poco digna de lo que en verdad sentía. Segundos después volvió a sentarse un poco ruborizado ante su impulsivo pensamiento. No podría hacer eso… "¿Y si en verdad no pasa nada y hago el ridículo allá afuera?" Además de que tenía claro que los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con Byakuya no eran para nada un juego de niños. Esto era algo serio.

Dio un largo trago a su bebida y dejo que su mirada se extraviara en la nada. Sus pupilas color miel descendieron hasta sus libros y se convenció a el mismo de que esta vez sí lograría concentrarse en sus estudios. Nuevamente, fracasó. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y revolvió su anaranjada cabellera mientras gritaba lleno de frustración:

— ¡¿Qué hagoooo?!

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

—Entonces, Nii-sama… ¿D-de que querías hablar? —preguntó Rukia con voz temblorosa.

Siguieron andando. Byakuya no daba señales de haber oído la pregunta o de tener intenciones de contestarla. Al cabo de un tiempo que a Rukia le pareció eterno -Y que en realidad fue menos de un minuto- Byakuya finalmente la miró girando levemente su cabeza hacia ella.

—Se me ha informado, Rukia—habló finalmente. —que ahora guardas una relación con Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Es eso cierto?

Las palabras de su hermano confirmaron sus horribles sospechas. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna. Sabía que lo de ella e Ichigo traería consecuencias y se creía preparada para enfrentarlas, pero ahora, caminando al lado de la imponente figura de Kuchiki Byakuya se sentía bastante frágil.

Mientras Ichigo ganaba fuerza cuando algo se trataba de Rukia, esta se volvía blanda cuando tenía que ver con él.

—S-si…—contestó temerosa.

Byakuya bajo la mirada, como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo pero aun así estuviese decepcionado.

—Sabes que eso va contra las reglas de la sociedad de almas, ¿Verdad?

—Si…

—También sabes que al estar involucrada sentimentalmente con un humano humillas enormemente a la familia Kuchiki ¿Cierto?

—Si…—repitió, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña.

Byakuya la observó en silencio, esperando que la chica reflexionara.

—Él es un humano. Tú, por otro lado, eres una shinigami. Son dos mundos completamente distintos.

La pelinegra se sentía pisoteada. Cada uno de sus sentimientos y esperanzas estaban siendo aplastadas por las duras palabras de Byakuya. A pesar de que sabía que su hermano tenía razón, Rukia no podía renunciar tan simplemente a lo que sentía hacia Ichigo. No, no solo hacia él sino también el apego hacia todo el mundo humano. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Byakuya con ojos cristalizados con tristeza y furia a la vez.

—Claro que lo sé, Nii-sama. He estado consiente de todo eso durante todo este tiempo. Sé que estoy haciendo mal y no me siento bien al respecto pero… por más que he intentado solo enfocarme en mi misión como encargada de esta zona, cuando todo marcha bien y todo está en calma no puedo evitar dejarme llevar y sentirme… humana.

—Ahí está el problema, Rukia.

— ¡Lo sé! Sé que no correspondo aquí, sé que debo estar en la sociedad de almas pero de algún modo el estar aquí me hace inmensamente feliz. Sobre todo… ¡sobre todo Ichigo! ¡I-Ichigo me quiere… E-el mismo me lo dijo! —Rukia quería llorar pero se había prometido no hacerlo. Ya había hecho demasiado faltándole el respeto de aquella manera a un familiar superior.

Byakuya quedó en silencio. Estaba muy disgustado pero supo disimularlo. Transcurrido un momento volvió a hablar.

—Aunque me sea bastante desagradable admitirlo, tengo claro que Kurosaki Ichigo siente algo puro hacia ti.

— ¿Nii-sama…?—las palabras la sorprendieron. Incluso para ella todavía era difícil convencerse de que el idiota pelinaranja la quería de una manera que no había experimentado en toda su larga vida. — ¿P-por qué lo dices?

—Está claro en sus ojos.

Rukia pareció turbada. Solo llegados a este punto Byakuya detuvo su pacifico andar. Bajó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como quien asume una terrible culpa y dijo con un dejo de nostalgia:

—Él te mira… de la misma forma en la que yo miraba a Hisana.

El viento volvió a soplar, agitando las oscuras cabelleras de la chica petrificada y el calmado noble allí de pie. Un silencio sepulcral reino durante unos minutos.

Rukia no podía organizar su mente. Era como si su cabeza diese vueltas y solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos color ámbar al tiempo que sentía como su corazón saltaba excitado.

—Por eso—agregó Byakuya, haciendo reaccionar de golpe a la chica de baja estatura. —no temo a que el traicione tu confianza o dude en protegerte cuando sea necesario. —Suspiró y desvió la mirada. —¿Por cuánto tiempo te han mandado como delegada de esta zona?

—N-no se me indicó tiempo límite. Ukitake-taichou dijo que contactaría conmigo cuando me necesitara de vuelta y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho.

Así había sido: luego de haber cumplido con devolverle los poderes a Ichigo, el grupo de shinigamis volvió a la sociedad de almas y tan solo unos días después a Rukia le habían llegado órdenes de volver a Karakura como encargada.

—Ya veo. Entonces por el momento no tengo derecho a protestar en contra de lo que hagas durante tu estadía aquí siempre y cuando cumplas con tu deber.

— ¿Pasa algo más, Nii-sama? —cuestionó Rukia al notar como los intrigantes ojos de Byakuya la examinaban.

—Esa herida que vi antes en tu hombro, ¿Fue Kurosaki quien te la hizo?

— ¡No, no! —negó la pelinegra convincentemente. —Esto fue durante el entrenamiento de hoy, me distraje un momento y una de las flechas de Ishida-san toco mi hombro pero no es nada grave.

—Buen, si es así, puedes retirarte.

Rukia vaciló un momento y estaba a punto de girar sobre si misma cuando Byakuya volvió a hablar.

—Solo recuerda, Rukia, que no eres una Shinigami cualquiera. Perteneces al Clan Kuchiki y como tal, en algún momento te verás obligada a volver y cumplir tareas que correspondan a la familia. Ten cuidado con tus acciones, no cometas nada que merezca un castigo y si lo haces por favor abstente adecuadamente a las consecuencias.

—Entendido. —repuso Rukia con la misma seriedad con la que había hablado Byakuya.

El capitán de la sexta división asintió solemnemente y Rukia lo tomó el permiso para partir. Hizo una gran reverencia, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a la casa Kurosaki.

**( Φ Φ Φ )**

"Ya se han tardado demasiado. ¡Enserio fui un idiota al dejarlos ir!". Cansado de esperar lleno de incertidumbre, Ichigo se disponía salir en búsqueda de los dos shinigamis que habían salido hace apenas unos treinta y cinco minutos.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos a toda prisa y justo en el momento que iba a agarrar la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió dejando entrar a una persona jadeante.

— ¡Rukia! —exclamó Ichigo iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa de alivio. — ¡Volviste!

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —respondió esta algo desconcertada. Las palabras de Byakuya repiqueteaban en su cabeza: "… de la misma forma en la que yo miraba a Hisana."

Para aumentar su vergüenza, Ichigo se dobló sobre ella y la acorraló en un abrazo. Su reconfortante fragancia la inundó al instante.

— ¡I-idiota! ¡M-me lastimas! —gritó Rukia con las mejillas al rojo vivo y su herida comenzando a escocer nuevamente. — ¡Su-suéltame!

Ichigo obedeció, pero en lugar de liberarla por completo, la mantuvo cerca y dejo su rostro suspendido solo a centímetros del de ella. ¡Allí estaban esos malditos ojos otra vez! Esos que la invadían de una pacífica calidez y aceleraban su corazón con solo verlos. Finalmente, los labios de Ichigo se posaron apasionadamente sobre los de Rukia, haciendo que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho y que los otros Kurosaki, que espiaban desde la sala, chillaran como todo unos fanáticos.


	7. Capitulo 7 No me gusta compartir

WAAAAA Feliz año nuevo! Un poquitito atrasado (? :3 Tengo un nuevo record de tardanza, a que si? Créanme que no fue cosa mia, durante todo este tiempo ausente ha pasado de TODO T_T Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 7! Antes de dejarlos, una cosita: Parece que con tanto tiempo sin poder escribir, perdí mucha práctica, y el cap está algo corto y medio torpe ;_; . Ah! casi lo olvido! En este cap se introducen 2 nuevos personajes que salieron de mi mente, no pertenecen a Bleach D: Ustedes sabrán bien cuales son n.n Eso es todo! Disfruten!

- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ- Φ-

**Capítulo 7. No me gusta compartir.**

El timbre que anunciaba el final del día de clases había sonado hace unos diez minutos y Rukia divagaba por los pasillos colmados de estudiantes intentando dar con el paradero de Ichigo.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese descerebrado? —no podía dar ni siquiera con Orihime y los demás. Todos parecían haber salido corriendo de ella y eso la ponía de mal humor.

— ¡Rukia-Chan!

— ¡Oh! ¡Francis-Kun, Shotaro-Kun! —se detuvo a saludar.

Frente a ella se hallaban dos de sus compañeros.

Como había iniciado bastante tarde el año escolar, y aunque hubiese intentado alterar el papeleo para estar en el mismo grupo de Ichigo, tuvo la mala suerte de tener que tomar clases separada de lo demás. Pero esto no detendría su trabajo y rápidamente se acostumbró a su nuevo grupo. Francis, un chico alto, de pelo claro y con unos piercings en su oreja izquierda, había sido transferido este último año desde Italia. La manera en que usaba su uniforme y la picardía con la que hablaba a las chicas, dejaban muy claro que era extranjero, pero por debajo de eso era muy buena persona y se había ganado la amistad de Rukia. Shotaro, por otro lado, era un tímido japonés. Su color de pelo y su estatura iban más a la par con la de Rukia.

— ¿Qué haces, Rukia-Chan? ¿Ya te vas a casa? —preguntó Francis acercándose a ella.

—Sí, pero antes tengo que encontrar a Ichigo.

— ¿Kurosaki? ¿No prefieres que te acompañemos nosotros?

—No, para nada.

—Siempre tan fría, ¡Rukia-Chan! —Francis intentó recargarse sobre ella, pero Rukia se echó a un lado haciéndolo que se tambaleara hacia delante un segundo.

—Entonces, ¿Han visto a Ichigo? —quiso saber Rukia muy serena. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de su amigo, se lo tomaba como un pretendiente a broma. Algo así como Kon… pero mucho menos irritante.

—Yo no lo he visto hoy. —contestó Francis encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Shotaro?

—Si no me equivoco, Kurosaki-senpai debería estar con los del equipo de futbol. Creo que hoy tienen práctica.

— ¿El equipo de futbol? ¡Oh! Es cierto, Ichigo todavía no lo ha dejado. Eso explica porque a veces se desaparece…—susurró Rukia sorprendida de no haber pensado en eso antes. — ¡Gracias, Shotaro-Kun! Iré a buscarle— y comenzó a andar nuevamente por el largo corredor, esta vez siendo seguida por los dos chicos.

—Puedo seguir sola, no tienen por qué venir conmigo, ¿saben? —se quejó la shinigami deteniéndose y encarando a los jóvenes.

—Pero, Rukia-chan, te he dicho que nosotros somos tus caballeros y debemos protegerte. —argumentó Francis haciendo toda una dramatización.

—Parecen más perros falderos. —contesto fríamente, pero sin verdaderos ánimos de ofender.

Shotaro rió ante la franqueza de estas palabras y Francis hizo una mueca de desilusión y desacuerdo.

— ¡Eso es cruel, Rukia-Chan!

—Pero es cierto. Desde que nos hicimos amigos de Rukia-Chan no hemos hecho nada más que seguirla y molestarla, y todo por capricho tuyo.

— ¡Shotaro, maldito! Siempre me quieres llevar la contraria.

—No, solo quiero ser justo.

— ¡No me vengas con eso ahora…!

Rukia suspiró exasperadamente. Con cara de fastidio se dio la vuelta y volvió a encaminarse diciendo por lo bajo "Hagan lo que quieran…"

Segundos después, Francis se dio cuenta de que los dejaban atrás, suspendió su protesta y continúo con su persecución. Shotaro, como siempre, se resignó a seguirlo.

Esta vez Rukia ignoró los pasos a su espalda. Como ya había dicho, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a la actitud de ambos chicos, los cuales se habían ganado su confianza en poco tiempo, mostrándose sinceros y desinteresados, por lo cual shinigami podía ser ruda, fría, y todo lo que quisiera frente a ellos sin miedo a perder su amistad.

Cuando por fin salieron al patio de la escuela, y dieron con el lugar en el que el equipo de fútbol entrenaba, Rukia divisó como el cabello de Ichigo brillaba expuesto a los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. De espaldas a la ancha portería, Ichigo estaba en posición para atajar el balón por el que se debatían ferozmente los jugadores en la cancha.

— ¡Cuidado, Kurosaki! —vociferó uno de los jóvenes al ver que el balón le había sido arrebatado por el equipo contrario y un jugador se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la cancha.

En cuando lo tuvo, el muchacho no dudó en hacer un hábil movimiento y mandar la pelota hacia la portería de una fuerte patada. Para su mala suerte, la agilidad de Ichigo era mucho mayor y se lanzó hacia su izquierda, golpeando el balón con ambos puños y haciéndolo salir volando. La pelota se encaminaba directo hacia donde Rukia, pero esta se apartó a tiempo, dejando a Francis descubierto. El alto joven la paró con su pecho, la golpeó con su rodilla y por último dio un puntapié que la mandó de vuelta al campo. Todo tan fácil como respirar.

— ¡Oooh! ¡Genial, Francis-Kun! —aplaudieron infantilmente Shotaro y Rukia.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! —respondió el antiguo capitán de futbol de una de las mejores escuelas en Italia.

Un "¡Buen trabajo!" masivo dio fin a las practicas del equipo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, Rukia? —interrogó el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba quitándose los guantes de mala gana.

— ¡Ah, Ichigo! ¿No te los había presentado? Ellos son Francis-Kun y Shotaro-Kun, amigos míos.

Shotaro, que sentía cierta admiración por la personalidad de Ichigo, tendió su mano educadamente.

—Kanegawa Shotaro, un placer conocerte.

Los ojos de Ichigo vacilaron un momento del rostro a la mano del muchacho, pero finalmente la tomó, cediendo a aquella apariencia que inspiraba confianza.

Francis, por otro lado, se abalanzó sobre Ichigo y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

— Yo soy Francis Esmond Cinetti, pero puedes llámame por mi primer nombre, no me gusta mucho "Esmond" ¿De acuerdo, Ichigo? —se presentó con algarabía.

—Sí, bueno…—habló Ichigo mientras se deshacía del brazo que lo rodeaba. —Tú puedes llamarme Kurosaki, ¿De acuerdo, Esmond? —Ichigo mostró en ese momento la sonrisa más falsa y fingida de su vida, dando a entender a todos que Francis (que le ganaba dos centímetros en altura) no era de su agrado. Menos al propio Francis, que tenía la mala costumbre de tomarse todo a broma.

— ¡Vaya que eres simpático! Con razón a Rukia-Chan le gusta salir contigo.

—Sí, sí, si…—Rukia tapó su cara con una mano, evitándole seguir hablando. — ¿Te iras a casa con esa Ropa, Ichigo?

—No, iré a cambiarme, si quieres adelántate.

—No… voy a esperarte.

Ichigo la miró un tanto conmovido y extrañado. La Rukia de antes hubiera dicho algo como "Esta bien, te veo en casa" pero ahora eran pareja e irse a casa juntos es algo que las parejas hacen, ¿verdad? "seguro en algo así está pensando ella". El pelinaranja sonrió en su mente.

—Vuelvo enseguida. — dijo mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a los vestidores.

— ¡Nosotros la cuidaremos por ti! ¡No te preocupes!

—Eso no hará falta. —le contestó Ichigo con pesadez mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Todos los japoneses son tan fríos como ustedes? —cuestionó Francis tomando las delicadas manos de Rukia melodramáticamente y mirándola con ojos llorosos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de volver solo para golpear a Francis, pero se contuvo y se giró por completo cuando vio a Rukia golpear al rubio en el estómago, haciéndolo alejarse.

En muy poco tiempo Ichigo estaba devuelta ya con su uniforme y su bulto escolar.

—Eso sí que fue rápido, ¿no confías en nosotros, Ichigo?

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—Pero, ¿Por qué? Shotaro es muy bueno digas lo que digas.

—Lo sé, el si se ve y se comporta como alguien decente. Tu no.

— ¡Rukiaaaa-Chan! ¡Ichigo está siendo muy cruel conmigo! —el meloso extranjero estaba a punto de recargarse en ella y fingir llorar, pero Ichigo leyó sus movimientos y la tomó de la mano, acercándola hacia él.

—Bueno, nos vamos—dijo triunfante. —Hasta luego, Kanegawa. —finalizó viendo a Francis despectivamente. —Adiós, Franco.

— ¡Es Francis!

—Me da igual.

Shotaro y Rukia rieron por lo bajo.

—Nos vemos mañana Shotaro-Kun, Francis-Kun. —se despidió la chica cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Ciao Bella!

Si Ichigo hubiera sabido el verdadero significado de levantar su dedo mayor en contra de alguien tengan por seguro que no le hubieran faltado ganas de hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban a casa, Ichigo inició una conversación fingiendo desinterés.

—Veo que conseguiste unas copias baratas de Keigo y Mizuiro.

— ¿Copias baratas? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No se parecen en nada! —dijo Rukia girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Son dos, andan juntos a pesar de que sus personalidades no se parecen en nada y uno siempre quiere estar besando los pies de alguien. ¡Son Idénticos!

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo. —La shinigami volvió su vista hacia el frente con aire presuntuoso. —Ahora que los mencionas, hace mucho que no se de ellos ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

—No me había puesto a pensarlo. —Ichigo miró hacia arriba, distrayéndose un poco. —Keigo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente y a Mizuiro ni siquiera lo he visto y… espera, ¡No me cambies el tema!

—Fuiste tú quien empezó a hablar de Keigo y Mizuiro y, además, ¿Por qué tanto afán con Francis y Shotaro?

—No lo sé, simplemente me parecen extraños…

Rukia se cubrió la boca con la punta de los dedos, fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Ichigo notó, por el rabillo del ojo que Rukia seguía mirándolo de manera burlona. — ¡¿Qué?!

—Nada, nada, solo bromeaba. —dijo la chica, todavía divertida y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

( Φ Φ Φ )

Llegaron a casa, saludaron, dejaron los bultos en sus respectivos cuartos, se asearon y bajaron a cenar. Todo el día había transcurrido tranquilo, sin el menor de los inconvenientes. Menos para Ichigo, que ya en la noche, acostado en su cama mirando al techo, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Los leves ronquidos de Kon hacían de "música de fondo" a sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué estaría yo celoso de ellos? ¿Qué hace con ellos que no haga conmigo? Este último pensamiento lo hizo sobresaltarse. "Rukia no es así, y esos idiotas solo juegan con ella, no hay nada de qué preocuparme." Se tranquilizó a sí mismo y controló su imaginación adolescente.

Estaba calmado, dispuesto a dormir cuando los sonidos del león de peluche aumentaron de volumen.

— ¡Ichigo, maldito! —saltó Kon cuando una almohada se estrelló contra él, cubriéndolo por completo.

—Para ser un estúpido animal de felpa roncas como lo haría un león de verdad, desgraciado.

—Si tanto te molestan mis tiernos ronquidos, vete a dormir al cuarto de Nee-san. ¡No, espera, mejor yo iré!

—Ni se te ocurra—gruñó deteniendo la marcha del pequeño animal y volviéndolo a tirar a la esquina en la que dormía. —Ninguno de los dos se va de aquí.

— ¿Tienes miedo de no poder controlarte si la ves a estas horas, verdad? Te entiendo, te entiendo. —se acercó a la cama. —Yo no tengo miedo, estoy que no podría hacerlo. Así que, ¡Préstame tu cuerpo!

Otra vez fue arrojado contra la pared, y esta vez un pisotón de furia aplastó su cabeza.

— ¡¿Es que no puedes pensar en nada bueno?!

— ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No haré nada pero no me mates!

Cuando Ichigo terminó de masacrarlo, el relleno se había movido y Kon se veía bastante deformado.

— ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! ¡Eres un monstruo!

—Alguien con esa apariencia no debería decir cosas como esa. Aunque creo que te ves mejor así.

Kon se dispuso a acomodar su relleno, mientras murmuraba mil maldiciones para Ichigo. Luego de unos diez minutos, volvió a quedarse dormido, esta vez sin roncar.

Once y veinte de la noche. Los pensamientos de Ichigo habían vuelto a revolcarse. ¿A qué se refería Kon cuando dijo "estas horas"? ¿Qué diferencia tendría Rukia en la noche? Preguntas estúpidas. En el fondo, muy profundo lo que en realidad quería saber era si llegarían más lejos que con el accidente del armario. No debió tentar a su mentalidad de adolescente.

Se levantó y se deslizo sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando abrió la puerta, le sorprendió ver un destello violeta que iba en su dirección.

— ¿Ichigo? —se escuchó la una voz en la oscuridad. — ¿Qué pasa?

Rukia estaba acostada boca arriba, con un sencillo pijama y la manta hasta el vientre. La luz de la luna iluminaba su reposo, sacando brillo en sus ojos y en su pelo.

—He intentado de todo para que el bastardo de Kon deje de roncar, pero nada funciona. No puedo dormir así. — sacó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente. — ¿Tu por qué sigues despierta?

—Yo estaba durmiendo, pero los gritos de Kon me despertaron.

—¿El ruido llega hasta aquí?

—Como si estuviéramos en la misma habitación y, ¡Oye! —exclamó Rukia al ver la naturalidad con la que Ichigo se había subido a su cama.

— ¿Qué?

—No te subas a mi cama como si fuera tuya. Respeta.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Eh? Tú hacías lo mismo con la mía a cada rato. Además, te recuerdo que esta sigue siendo mi casa.

—Sí, pero…—no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana e Ichigo repitió el recorrido de su mirada.

—Demonios, tu habitación tiene mejor vista que la mía.

—Sí, desde aquí la luna siempre se ve hermosa. —Rukia parecía emocionada al decirlo.

Ichigo volteó a verla. Se ruborizó al ver como la luz nocturna tocaba sus angelicales rasgos faciales, y se acordó la razón por la que había ido ahí.

—Rukia…—dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente el mechón que siempre cruzaba el rostro de la chica. Sonrió y volvió a ponerlo en su sitio. Tomó su rostro entre las manos. Las mejillas se volvieron cálidas y sonrojadas al instante y las pequeñas cejas negras se fruncieron un poco.

— ¿Q-qué?

La besó. Como si tuviera tiempo que no lo hiciera, como si quisiera comérsela. Esta vez, Rukia no espero ni un segundo antes de corresponderle. Sintió ganas desesperadas de dejar claro que ella era suya. La recostó lentamente, de vuelta a su posición original y creyó oír como el corazón de Rukia latía desesperado por debajo del suyo. Con cada movimiento que hacían sus labios el deseo entre ambos parecía aumentar y la conciencia parecía reducirse.

La mano derecha de Ichigo, en manejo automático gracias a la ansiedad, descendió hasta las caderas de la shinigami, y patinó por debajo de la suave franela, posándose cómodamente sobre el pecho de Rukia.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

Ningún golpe recibido en batalla le dolió tanto a Ichigo Kurosaki como los que recibió esa noche.

- Φ- Φ-

**Muuuuchas Gracias por leer!** Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


End file.
